Naruto: Invasion of the New Breed
by MD Punk
Summary: Special Re-Write Chapters In Progress! A new threat: The New Breed! They come from a distant land to destroy the five power shinobi villages: But Naruto and crew step up to fight back! The Invasion begins!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Era of Peace...

Konoha had gone through many years of peace. Naruto had finally become a Chuunin, but of course, he was still behind while the rest of his friends were either Special Jounin or Jounin. Naruto was proud of his position though. Naruto had decided to stay as a Chuunin for a good while, and to take his time training, and learning more ninjutsu, as well as improving his genjutsu and taijutsu. Sakura was the leader of the medical core, having surpassed Shizune and Tsunade a few years after the Akatsuki threat was finally over. Sasuke was out training in the mountains. He would only return to the village if there was a serious mission, or the village had to deal with hostile nations, or issues with the other villages.

Kakashi had returned to the ANBU with Yamato and Sai, they were rarely seen in the village, they only returned to have meetings with Tsunade once a month, or maybe to check in on Naruto and Sakura. Neji was very ill, catching a usually fatal disease while on a mission. Sakura had to bring his weekly mission. Sakura was starting to become worried, as the medicine supply was running low. Neji was told he had about three months left on the earth. Neji said. "It is...my destiny."

Hinata and Naruto had been going steady for about three years. While, even though they wouldn't admit to just anybody, Sakura and Sasuke were also a couple. Shikamaru and Temari were getting married in one month. Rock Lee, Kiba, TenTen were all single, hoping to find love when the time was right. Ino and Choji were an on-off couple. Ino was still after Sasuke, and Choji didn't like that. Naruto called Ino and Choji: 'The most unexpected couple in all of Konoha, if not the world."

The Era of Peace: Konoha, and the world, had enjoyed was most likely one of the greatest era's in all of history. But there were rumors that there was going to be another huge Shinobi War following the era of peace. The Sand Village was starting to stir up trouble. Gaara was starting to be run over by the village's officials. Tsunade was getting very old, but she remained to look young. Sakura and Shizune feared that anyday could be her last. There was also rumors that a new breed of shinobi would invade from another large body of land. Most people laughed at that rumor. But some people questioned: What if it is not a rumor?

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were assigned a new mission unexpectedly in the middle of the night. They rushed to Tsunade's office. Once they got there, Tsunade seemed worried as she stood by the window. Shizune was biting her bottom lip. Sakura quickly joined her. Naruto and Shikamaru stood quietly.

"The Land of Water...was attacked just a few hours ago." Tsunade finally said. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Inari? What if they got to Inari's house? Tsunade turned around, holding a piece of paper in her left hand.

"The jutsu the attacker's used...had never been seen before. We must not let the villager's know...that there IS a New Breed of Shinobi...and here comes the worst part. Their next stop...is The Hidden Sand.'

"Temari! I have to bring Temari back here!" Shikamaru yelled. Tsunade closed her eyes. Shikamaru paused.

"Suna has been told, and they are on complete lockdown. Nobody is going in...and Nobody...is going..." She paused and closed her eyes. A few tears were coming in Shikamaru's eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama...please don't say...that nobody is going out either!" Shikamaru muttered. Tsunade opened her eyes and nodded. Shikamaru burst into tears and punched the walls.

"They will all die! Me and Temari are getting married in one month! I..I have to...I have to get her out of there!" Shikamaru yelled. Tsunade stood up straight.

"You will get your chance Shikamaru. Suna has requested that the three of you immediatly come to the village and back up their shinobi. They also have permitted that if you can help them and get most of the villagers to safety. Temari will be the only shinobi permitted to leave. If Temari is told to leave, escort her back to the village. Your mission will end there, and the ANBU will take over." Tsunade explained. Naruto smiled a little. Shikamaru's eyes filled up with hope.

"So...do we have a leader?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade smirked.

"I thought you would never ask...You quickly realized this would need to be at least a four man cell. Well, I do have a leader for you three. You know him well. ENTER!" Tsunade yelled. The door slowly opened. Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"Sa..su..ke." Sakura muttered. Sasuke was standing in the door, a smirk on his face.

"Sakura...Naruto...Shikamaru...are you ready?" Sasuke asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Dangerous Dead Man

**Land of Water**

A total of five masked shinobi, none of them wearing a visible headband, stood in a circle around two graves. The shinobi nodded at each other, they made a few complicated hand signs. A green circle formed around the shinobi, the circle grew smaller until it was only around the graves. All of the shinobi made the same hand sign at the exact same time. The green circle turned to red as the graves started to shift about. A hand shot up out of the ground. The Hand...was holding a small, thin needle. A senbon.

**Village Hidden in the Mist**

Suigetsu was standing in the look out tower, holding Momichi Zabuza's sword on his shoulder. Suigetsu felt a strange chakra form, then another. He narrowed his eyes and jumped down from the tower.

_So...someone revived them...both of them. This could get messy._ Suigetsu thought as he raced out of the village. He decided to not bother the other shinobi, or the new mizukage. He wanted to handle this mission by himself. He pulled out a radio and quickly set it up. He pressed the red button, with the small, red letters that said: Sasuke; over it.

**Leaf Village Gate**

Sasuke got a jolt in his pocket. He turned to Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"Excuse me, I have a call coming in." he said and walked out into the forest a little. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly glanced at each other, and then Sakura, who had her hand over heart.

"Suigetsu...what is the trouble?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu didn't answer for a minute. Sasuke paused and was prepared to turn back around when Suigetsu's voice finally got through.

"We have a major problem on our hands. The signal for these long range radio's suck. But i'll try and tell you who I think this strange chakra belongs to." Suigetsu said over the radio. This had gotten Sasuke's attention.

"Strange Chakra? Is it the attackers you told me about earlier?" Sasuke asked. He had to wait a while for Suigetsu's reply.

"No...those guys are long gone. This is a chakra you should be familiar with. I think this chakra belongs to Momichi Zabuza...and his little pet Haku." Suigetsu said. Sasuke about broke the radio transmitter at the thought of those two walking around on the earth again.

"And as you know, reserection jutsu...makes the dead obey the summoner's orders...i'm about half way to where the chakra first appeared. Damn...I can tell from here...thats the place all right...Its them. Wait...I see them...standing on top of the Great Uzumaki Bridge! I'll report later." Suigetsu's voice cut off, and the transmitter told Sasuke that Suigetsu broke off the connection. Sasuke walked back over to Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"Suigetsu just ran into somebody we are familiar with Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura looked up.

"Who?" Sakura asked. Sasuke bit his bottom lip before he continued.

"Zabuza...and Haku."

**The Great Uzumaki Bridge**

"Suigetsu...long time no see...I see you have my sword...I would like to have that back please." Zabuza's cold voice said. Haku stood beside him, his mask covering his face.

"Then get your dead ass down here and take it!" Suigetsu said and pulled out Zabuza's sword and pointed it at him. "I'll put you BACK in the grave!"

Zabuza laughed a little. "Then I guess i'll have to use extreme force. I'm a dangerious man you know. Its not like I dont have other swords. No one has ever seen the one you are about to face." Zabuza pulled out a scroll and opened it. He wrote in it quickly, and peformed a summoning jutsu. Suigetsu's eyes grew wide.

"That sword...is of impressive size Zabuza..but is it strong like this one?" Suigetsu said. Zabuza had a large, but thinner sword in his hand. The sword was flowing with chakra.

"I guess you'll be the first one to know."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Scent of Blood

Suigetsu jumped up towards Haku and Zabuza. Haku jumped to the left and went down into the water. Suigetsu wasn't keeping his eyes on Zabuza. Zabuza cut Suigetsu's left arm down the middle of the arm. Suigetsu's blood splashed into the water. Suigetsu landed back down on the ground.

_He barely touched me with that blade...yet...it did this much damage...what is that thing's power?_ Suigetsu thought as Zabuza landed in front of him, holding the chakra blade to the side.

"I am going to give you one chance to live. Now, hand over my sword...and I Might spare your life." Zabuza said. Suigetsu closed his eyes and then lashed out at Zabuza.

Zabuza raised his blade and slashed Suigetsu accross the chest. A huge gash formed and blood spilled everywhere. Suigetsu crashed onto the ground, coughing and cringing in his own blood. Haku appeared beside Zabuza.

"Another defeat Lord Zabuza...i think you have won. No need to take his head, just take your sword back." Haku said. Zabuza laughed.

"Whatever Haku, he'll die of lack of blood anyway.' Zabuza said as he went for his sword. Suigetsu grabbed his hand and looked up.

"There...is no...****ing way...you are getting this sword back...you bastard!' Suigetsu yelled and got onto one knee. Zabuza cut Suigetsu going from the bottom to the top. Another huge gash formed, sending more blood out accross the bridge. Suigetsu fell. Zabuza looked down at his prey.

"If you survive...the marks from our battle will remain...you will have a large scar cross on your chest. That is my new mark. Farewell, Suigetsu." Zabuza said and picked up his sword. His Chakra blade would disappear and Zabuza would place his regular sword on his back.

"Haku...we better start on the mission we were given...to Suna." Zabuza said. Haku nodded and the two disappeared. Suigetsu tapped the Sasuke button on his radio. Suigetsu was hardly breathing, almost drowning in his blood.

**The Forest Outside of Konoha**

Sasuke recieved another jolt. Sasuke jumped up into a tree, and moved away a little. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura knew it was Suigetsu's report. Sasuke sat in one of the largest tree's in the forest.

"Suigetsu? What happened?" Sasuke asked. All he heard was Suigetsu's feint breathing.

"S-Sasuke...i...i...Zabuza...sword...cross...blood... " Suigetsu muttered.

"Suigetsu...I can't understand what you are saying. Don't you dare die on me you fool!" Sasuke yelled. He heard Suigetsu laugh. The connection was broken. Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist.

"Suigetsu...damn it."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Broken Fan

Suigetsu was crawling accross the bridge, doing his best not to die. Suigetsu tried to stand, leaning against the side of the bridge. He coughed out more blood, there was a long trail behind him. Suigetsu was out of energy, as he fell to the ground once more, he was barely breathing and closed his eyes as he heard a voice, a female voice, scream.

**A Few Hours Pass...**

Suigetsu opened his eyes, as pain shot up and out, all over his body. He screamed as he sat up. He had bandages all over his chest. The bandages started to turn red.

_Where did the bandages come from? Where am I? Where is Zabuza?_ Suigetsu thought. A woman ran into the room.

"Be careful, you opened your wound." the woman said. She had long black hair, her eyes were dark brown, she seemed to be very tired. Suigetsu blinked as he looked forward.

"I should have died. I wasn't meant to be rescued." Suigetsu said. The woman smiled and started to patch up his wound again. Suigetsu closed his eyes.

"What is your name? Why did you save me?" Suigetsu asked. The woman looked down, Suigetsu could tell that she wasn't the most social person in the area.

"My name is Toraji...I saved you because...I run a home hospital...I saw you on the bridge...all that blood. I couldn't let you die." she said. Suigetsu paused.

"Thank you...Toraji. But I must go. I have to find the man who did this to me." Suigetsu said and jumped up. Toraji shrieked a little. Blood was running through the bandages. Suigetsu's face had turned white. He fell back down, as she started to try and stop the bleeding. Suigetsu passed out.

**Morning-The Next Day**

Suigetsu awoke again. Toraji wasn't in the room. Suigetsu looked to his left, and then to his right. The sun was coming through the windows. Suigetsu sat up. No Blood. He packed up his bags, he walked out onto a pier that was outside of the small house.

"Zabuza...I will kill you." Suigetsu said. Birds flew up into the air. Suigetsu turned around, the house was on fire. Suigetsu rushed into the burning house.

"Toraji! Toraji! Are you in here?" Suigetsu yelled. Suigetsu felt his chest started to go damp. His wound was once again open. Suigetsu fell to one knee. He jumped back up and found Toraji, sitting in a corner, the entire room almost engulfed in flames.

"Toraji!" Suigetsu yelled. The building was starting to collapse. He picked her up and rushed out the house. Suigetsu laid her down on the pier. He looked around. A masked Shinobi was standing in the middle of the lake.

"You! You did this! You...You...you are one of the men that brought Zabuza and Haku back to life, aren't you?" Suigetsu yelled. The Masked Shinobi chuckled.

"Indeed...I caused this fire...me and some of my fellow shinobi helped bring those two back to life. That woman has something that we want. And...we'll take it by finishing you off."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Broken Fan (Part 2)

"Finish me off? Dream on." Suigetsu said, with a very cocky tone I might add. The masked Shinobi laughed and pulled on his mask a little.

"So are you going to defend the woman? Or let her die right in front of you?" he asked. Suigetsu went to grab his sword, he then remembered his fight with Zabuza. He had to come up with a back up plan.

**Land of Fire Forest**

"Sasuke, how is Suigetsu doing?" Naruto said, breaking a silence that had lasted for over 3 hours. Sasuke didn't respond, he continued to look straight ahead, clenching his radio transmitter in his right hand. Sakura couldn't even get Sasuke to talk about it. She said all he would say is "I don't want to talk about it." Sakura was the one who was most worried about Sasuke, and Suigetsu.

Naruto looked at Sakura, who shook her head. Naruto sighed, and the silence began once more. Finally, Sasuke got a jolt in his hand. He stopped and answered the call in front of his team. Naruto and Sakura looked delighted.

"Suigetsu! You're alive?" Sasuke said, his voice acctually seemed to stay calm, but Naruto and Sakura could tell he was delighted.

"Yeah...i'm alive...but i've run into more trouble. One of those New Breed shinobi was hanging around. Worst part is, Zabuza took my sword back." Suigetsu replied. Sasuke paused for a minute.

"Then I know why you called me. You want to know if you can release it." Sasuke said. There was a long pause.

"Yeah. I've already contacted Juugo and Karin, they are ready to use the jutsu. All we need is for you to make the fourth and final hand sign." Suigetsu finally called out. Sasuke closed his eyes. He then made a tiger hand sign. A green surge of chakra flew out of his hand and up into the air.

"It's done. Give them hell Suigetsu." Sasuke said and the call was cut off before Suigetsu answered.

**Small Forest in Land of Water**

"Heh...like i'm gonna let anyone this kind die in front of me. Its a shame, you are making me draw out my most dangerous ability. My seal...has been released. So...before you die, I might as well get some information from you...what do you want from Toraji?" Suigetsu said. The Masked Shinobi chuckled.

"The Broken Fan of the Ryugo." The Shinobi said. Suigetsu paused, he scratched his chin for a moment.

"Ok, this is my second and final question. What is your name?" Suigetsu asked. The Shinobi tugged on his mask some more, it ripped off.

"My name...is Temet. Shall we begin?" Temet said. Suigetsu smirked and made a few quick hand signs.

"Just a moment." Suigetsu said. A large amount of chakra was flowing around him. Suigetsu was starting to change. A large dorsel fin grew out of his back, his teeth became sharper, his eyes grew smaller, gils formed on his neck.

"Congratulations. I'm going to tear you apart...with my Shark Form. Farewell...Temet." Suigetsu said and charged at the shinobi.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Her Hero

Suigetsu dove into the water at extrodinary speed. Temet jumped up, just to get off the water. He looked all around, to make sure that no one else was going to help Suigetsu attack. Temet got back on the water and darted towards Toraji. Suigetsu broke out from under the pier. There was fear all in Temet's eyes. Suigetsu laughed as he dove towards Temet. Temet dodged the dive attacking and continued to target Toraji, each time he would be stopped by Suigetsu.

"I've had enough of the games Temet, let's get serious." Suigetsu said, his voice echoing from under the water. Temet was nervous, he finally got himself together and dove under the water. He met Suigetsu head on.

By this time Toraji was starting to move around, she was laying on the edge of the broken pier. She opened her eyes and sat up. She shrieked when she saw she was about to fall in the water. She stood up and ran back towards her house, she screamed and began to cry when she saw her house was burnt down.

Suigetsu burst out from under the water. He landed on part of the broken pier. Temet came out a moment later. Temet had a small, thin cut on his face from Suigetsu's teeth. Suigetsu made one hand sign.

"Water Clone Jutsu." Suigetsu said softly. Two clones, who also took on Suigetsu's Shark Form attacked Temet. Temet defeated the clones easily, but he had been distracted. Suigetsu bit him right on his right hand. Temet yelled out in pain as Suigetsu ripped the hand off. Blood was spilling into the water. Suigetsu pulled out, a weaker, thin sword from under the water. Temet realized it was made of water.

"The game was fun Temet...but without that hand...you are finished. This sword, see it? Its made from a combination of the fresh water in this lake and my chakra. Its a fitting end to you I believe." Suigetsu explained. Temet laughed as Suigetsu stabbed him in the heart with the chakra blade.

"You've...done it...now...you fool..." Temet said as he died. Suigetsu slowly returned back to his normal form as the sword faded. He kicked Temet's body in the water, he watched it sink and turned his attention towards Toraji. She was standing on the land, she had seen the whole thing. Fear was in her eyes.

"Toraji..." Suigetsu muttered, he walked accross the water and jumped onto the safer side of the pier. He walked over to Toraji, who took a few steps back. Suigetsu sucked on his teeth and looked at the road.

"Where does that road lead? I know you want me to go." Suigetsu said. Toraji ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Suigetsu was shocked, but slowly hugged back.

"Suigetsu...thank you...you saved my life...and the fan." Toraji said. Suigetsu looked down at her. The fear in her eyes was replaced with tears of joy. Suigetsu smirked and flexed his muscles.

"Only someone like me could take them out." Suigetsu said, still smirking. Toraji giggled and they both started to walk down the road together, the road would take them to a small village, where they could get food and water, while also getting supplys to rebuild Toraji's house. About half way, Suigetsu decided to ask a question.

"Is that the first time you have been attacked?" he slowly said. Toraji paused, she bit on her finger for a minute, a few more tears rolled down her face. Suigetsu didn't notice for a while that she didn't want to answer. Finally, he sighed and apologized.

"It's all right." Toraji said. "No, that wasn't the first time The New Breed attacked me, trying to get the Broken Fan of the Ryugo. The first time...they...they killed my entire family." Toraji said. Suigetsu was almost in shock.

"Suigetsu...you're my hero." Toraji said and clung on to Suigetsu's arm as they approached the village.

**The Desert**

"Suna is just up here." Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded and the team broke out into a run. Sasuke was still expecting for one last update from Suigetsu. He told Sakura "I bet he overdid it."

The wind started to pick up out of no where. Sasuke looked out in the distance to the team's left. A single figure was standing there, holding there hands up in the air.

_A New Breed Shinobi..._

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Man who controls Wind

Naruto and Sakura also turned their attention to the man standing in the distance. Sakura's long, pink hair was starting to turn a tanish color from the sand. Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"This isn't genjutsu...this is really wind." Sasuke said. Naruto continued to glare at the man. Shikamaru paused and narrowed his eyes. Sakura was doing her best to get the sand out of her hair.

"Sasuke...is that what I think it is?" Shikamaru said slowly. Sasuke turned his head and nodded. Shikamaru quickly charged towards the man. Sasuke barely caught him in time. Shikamaru tried to break free.

"Shikamaru! Stop it! He controls wind, he could cut us to pieces!" Sasuke yelled. Shikamaru stopped and prepared for a jutsu. Sasuke jumped in front of him. "If you want to fight him, i'll go with you." Sasuke finished. Shikamaru smirked and nodded. Sasuke and Shikamaru stood side-by-side and made one hand sign each. Naruto joined them quickly. He told them that Sakura went to take shelter under a large rock.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Let's take this New Breed guy down!" Shikamaru yelled. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sasuke began to prepare a Chidori. Naruto brought out some clones. Shikamaru pulled out three kunais, with paper bombs wrapped around them. "Now!" Shikamaru yelled and the three shinobi, plus the Naruto clones, jumped into action.

**Village Hidden in the Sand**

_Shikamaru..._ Temari thought as she ran inside as the sand storm had just reached the village. Temari looked out the window, day dreaming about her wedding, if she was going to have it. She grabbed her fan, but Kankuro stopped her from going out.

"Naruto and Sasuke are with him Temari, remember that." Kankuro said. Temari looked down and sat back down. "I'm sure you and Shikamaru will be able to get married." Kankuro continued, he sat down beside his sister.

"But...they are dealing with...Temet...and he is the one destroying smaller villages around the world...he has completly mastered wind ninjutsu." Temari whined. Kankuro wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sure Naruto can beat him, and if he can't...well...no one can." Kankuro said. Temari smiled.

**Remains of an Akatsuki Hideout- Location Unknown**

"This is it Juugo." Karin said as she and Juugo arrived at the area. Karin started to look through the rubble. Juugo sat down as the birds gathered around him. He noticed something shining under a few pieces of rubble.

"Karin...we're in trouble." He said. Karin turned around and ran over to where it was. She bent over and also saw the shining piece. "He is here."

"Karin...Juugo...long time...no see." a chilling voice called out.

**The Desert**

Shikamaru hit the figure with the Shadow Poccession from a good ways away. The figure turned into sand, getting blown away with the wind. Shikamaru spun around, as a huge tunnel of wind blasted him into a rock. Shikamaru turned into a log. The real Shikamaru dropped down from above, throwing the kunai towards the source of the wind tunnel. A huge blast formed.

"Sasuke, now!" Shikamaru yelled. Sasuke ran into the sand cloud. The Sand cleared a little, nobody was there, Sasuke hit the chidori on a rock subsitution.

_What are we dealing with here?_

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Tornado made of Sand

Sasuke looked around, he was sure he had the real thing. He looked all around for the man. A voice carried out over the wind.

"You'll never hit me...I AM THE WIND!" the voice called. Shikamaru got down on one knee. Naruto burst out from under the sand. Naruto had heard what the voice had said, he looked at Shikamaru with a lot of confusion. Shikamaru almost shrugged, but stopped himself.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get back over here!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and rushed back over to Shikamaru. "He says he is the wind...so there is only one way to beat him...and we only have one shot." Shikamaru said.

"That's all we need!" Naruto said, with much confidence in his voice. Shikamaru didn't seem so sure about his own plan. Sasuke could tell and shook his head at Naruto.

"One of us...has to die." Shikamaru said. Naruto and Sasuke went completely silent and pale. Naruto paused and stood up again.

"I'll do it." Naruto said. Sasuke seemed shocked. Sasuke jumped up and stopped him.

"No, i'll do it." Sasuke said. The wind blew hard again, their opponent was waiting. A figure jumped down in front of them. Naruto could immediatly tell who it was.

"Please...let me do it." the figure said. Naruto about opened his mouth to protest, but the figure charged out into the sand storm. Naruto just stood there, in shock.

"Neji..." Shikamaru muttered. Naruto and Sasuke decided to go check on Sakura while Shikamaru continued to plan.

Neji ran out into the sand and stood there. A large funnel of sand surrounded him and began to engulf him. Shikamaru was starting to cry as he saw Neji disappear for the last time. It was a Sand Tornado...and it just ripped Neji apart.

Shikamaru cryed out, in case Neji survived, but the tornado started to move towards him. Shikamaru tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked down. _Quicksand!_

Shikamaru closed his eyes and prepared to death. That is when he heard Naruto's voice yell out. He opened his eyes to see Naruto using a Rasengan on the tornado, while Sasuke used a Chidori. The tornado started to move from side to side, it was starting to get thinner!

"This is the chance!" Shikamaru yelled and pulled out the paper bomb. He threw it at the tornado, Naruto and Sasuke barely got out of the way in time. The bomb exploded, they heard a male voice scream out in pain. They got him! A body smacked into the sand and the sand storm died out...

Sasuke got a jolt. Suigetsu was calling in.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu's voice was very calm. Suigetsu told him about his fight with Temet. Sasuke paused and asked for the physical features for this guy Suigetsu fought. Suigetsu gave them.

"Yeah..we have a match. This guy my team just fought...and killed...has a kunai with the name Temet imprinted on it." Sasuke said. Shikamaru and Naruto were stunned. There was mroe then one of the same person...but how?

**To Be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Mystery of Temet

Suigetsu lost signal wherever he was a few moments later. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru had begun walking towards Suna, the village was in sight, it was on the horizon. Shikamaru couldn't wait to see Temari, his heart was pounding with excitment. But the group couldn't help mourn Neji's noble death. There was also one more thing on their mind: How was there two Temet's?

"Maybe it was a full power clone..." Shikamaru said. The rest of the group just shrugged, nobody had an idea at all. "That would be the easiest way to have yourself in two places at once, and be able to put up a good fight."

"But that doesn't explain the difference in jutsu. Suigetsu said that the Temet he fought didn't have much fighting ability at all. But the one we fought had plenty of ninjutsu up his sleeve." Sasuke replied. Shikamaru sighed.

"Maybe we'll never know..." Shikamaru said and sighed, finally they had reached the gates of Suna. The gates slowly opened and they quickly entered, so the gates could get closed again.

**Toraji's House Remains**

"Karin...Juugo...Report in...Karin...Juugo...Come In." Suigetsu was saying into his radio. He threw the transmitter onto the ground. "They better not be dead." Toraji walked up to him.

"Suigetsu...you've helped so much, the house looks just like it used to...thank you so much...please, join me for some dinner." Toraji said. Suigetsu had a feint smile on his face. He nodded, and the two went into the house.

Just as they went inside, a masked shinobi appeared outside the door, carefully looking into the window.

"So...we meet...again." The man muttered.

**Village Hidden in the Sand**

Shikamaru and Temari threw their arms around each other the second they saw each other. They even kissed, right in front of everyone. Sakura and Sasuke smirked at each other. Naruto began to think of Hinata, back in the Leaf Village.

"You not only survived Temet, but you killed him to!" Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru again. Shikamaru smiled and explained to her the entire fight. Temari was sorry for the loss of Neji.

Shikamaru sent out a bird to Konoha that notified the village, and the Hyuuga clan of Neji's Death. The entire day in Suna was dedicated to the man that helped defeat Temet at the cost of his life: Neji Hyuuga.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Preparing for War

Suna was still preparing for the on-coming attack from the New Breed Shinobi, Naruto and Shikamaru, with Temari of course, would patrol the village, while Sakura and Sasuke went on dates. Sasuke had told Naruto and Shikamaru he was going to ask Sakura to marry him. They told him to do it, but he wasn't quite sure yet.

"Hey, you two, you are getting married right? Sakura will most likely say yes to Sasuke...should I go ahead and ask Hinata?" Naruto asked. Temari blushed and looked to her left.

"Naruto...that is uh...coming out of no where...but...I say go for it!" Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled and laughed a little. "I'll ask her the minute we get back to the village!" Naruto boasted.

"Naruto, you'll make her have a heart attack!" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Temari both luaghed. She almost died when Naruto first asked her out, and nobody had forgotten the look on her face.

"But I love her, so I'll do it then. Hey, look! Thats the place Sasuke took Sakura! Lets go spy!" Naruto said. Shikamaru protested, but followed when Naruto and Temari took off.

They peeped through the window. They were still eating. Sasuke was fiddling with something in his pocket. All three of them knew what it was.

**Outside of Suna**

About 12 men and women stood huddled against the sand storm. They all were masked, and were talking low to each other.

"How much longer?" one asked another. The other replied with a "About 2-3 more minutes, just wait!"

A Suna look-out Shinobi spstted them. The shinobi ran the emergency bell and rushed to tell his fellow shinobi.

**The Restuarant**

"Sakura...I have a very important question to ask you..." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed as he pulled out the ring. "Haruno Sakura...will you marry me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was speachless. She was starting to cry, Sasuke had a few tears coming down his face.

"Y-Yes I will!" Sakura said and they hugged tighter then they ever had before, and they kissed for a while. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari were all cheering. Then, there was a rumble, and an explosion. The Villagers were in panic, the New Breed had attacked.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Defending Suna (Part 1)

The village gates were being destroyed by paper bombs, and other jutsu. The Suna shinobi were doing their best to keep the gates standing, but the gates were blasted open. The twelve masked shinobi entered the village, they quickly spread out.

Shikamaru and Temari were ordered to be on the frontline. They were chasing two of the masked shinobi.

"Stop running! You are under global arrest!" Temari yelled. Shikamaru and Temari decided to take them from the sides, so they split up. The two masked shinobi noticed this and also broke off in two different directions. Shikamaru and Temari reunited a few moments earlier then planned.

"They aren't dumb...they knew what we were planning. We'll have to stop them no matter what, Temari...we are going to have to split up...for a while." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out a radio set.

"Use this so we can keep in contact." Temari said. Shikamaru quickly put it on and took off after one of the shinobi. Temari looked at him with worried eyes and went after her own target.

**In Other Parts of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Naruto was chasing the largest of the attacking group, he had a strange feeling that was the leader. Naruto brought out a few clones to help him with the pursuit.

"Slow down!" Naruto yelled as the man destroyed the clones with one hand. Naruto acted quicikly and used a jutsu to disguise himself. The Man looked back and muttered something under his breath. Naruto went underground. Naruto burst up in front of the man, going for his signature uppercut. The Man took one step back. Naruto looked into his eyes as he got punched in the gut.

Naruto spat out blood as he was slammed into a building. The Man was putting a genjutsu over Naruto, he could feel it. Naruto grabbed The Man's hand, and used the man's chakra to counter the move.

"Got ya now!" Naruto said as he kicked the man in the side of the head. Naruto kept going for melee attacks, but The Man dodged the rest of the attacks, the man grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Naruto couldn't move, his chakra was being drained!

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"How many of these guys came in?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as they raced after one of the masked shinobi. Sasuke jumped up and landed in front of him, Sasuke had a kunai pressed against the shinobi's neck.

"Don't Move." Sasuke said. The Shinobi rolled his or her eye's back in his or her head. Sasuke paused and jumped back as spikes shot out from his or her body. Sasuke realized it was a woman.

"What type of jutsu or Kekki Genkai was that?" Sasuke thought. The woman jumped up into the air and curled up in a ball. Spikes were getting shot out like crazy. Sasuke and Sakura did their best to dodge.

"This is getting intresting." Sasuke said.

**The Front Gate**

A single figure was surrounded by many Suna shinobi. The man ripped off his mask, wind tunnels flew out of his hand and slammed all of the shinobi into the buildings.

"I'm here...for Naruto Uzumaki." Temet said.

**To Be Continued**!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Defending Suna (Part 2)

"If you're looking for Uzumaki...you'll have some trouble." Gaara said as he jumped down from part of the ruined gate. Temet turned around, staring into the Kazekage's eyes.

"Gaara of the Sand...you are nothing compared to what you used to be...its a shame the Akatsuki got to you." Temet taunted. Gaara smirked and moved his hand up. There was a rumble as sand surrounded him. Temet seemed a little shocked.

"Temet...you left Suna about 20 years ago...your type of clone jutsu wasn't possible...you used it for evil...and we banished you." Gaara said. Temet jumped towards Gaara. Gaara moved his arm accross his chest and the sand blocked three kunai from Temet.

"I'll kill you, then i'll kill Uzumaki!" Temet yelled.

**With Shikamaru**

"Are you trying to outsmart me? You are out of your mind...woman." Shikamaru said to the masked shinobi he was chasing. The woman was trapped in Shikamaru's Shadow Poccession jutsu. Shikamaru smirked as he prepared to make the woman remove her mask.

"Make me remove my mask and i'll kill us both!" the woman yelled. Shikamaru paused, he closed his eyes and tried to think of a plan. "I swear i'll do it!" the woman yelled. Shikamaru raised one of his hands up.

"I...give up."

**With Naruto**

"I'll make you have the biggest nosebleed with this jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back and made about fiften clones. The clones all made the same sign.

"Harem Jutsu!" all of the Naruto clones yelled as the turned into women, and as they glomped the large masked shinobi. The shinobi raised his fist and threw all the clones off. The clones disappeared and Naruto jumped down from above and tried to kick the man's head off.

"You aren't so tough! I'll kick your head in sometime!" Naruto yelled. The Man grabbed Naruto by the throat.

"What is your name?" the man said, his voice was very dull. Naruto was desperate to get air. He was kicked the man in the gut, but it had no effect at all.

"My name...is...Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sputtered out. The Man dropped Naruto, who was trying to catch his breath. The Man was gone, just as quick as he appeared. "Hey! Where did you go?" Naruto yelled, but he didn't get an answer.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as three spikes stabbed Sakura in her right arm. Sakura fell and Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura was out cold.

"Sakura! What's in these spikes?" Sasuke yelled. He carefully put Sakura down and glared at the woman, who was back in her regular form. "I said, what is in these spikes?" Sasuke yelled once more. The woman laughed.

"A very lethal poisen...it kills in a matter of minutes." The woman said. Sasuke was in her face before she could continue.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lightning in the Sand

"Die!" Sasuke yelled as the Chidori Nagashi activated. The woman screamed as the bolts cut her arms to shreds. She jumped up into the air and threw her spikes towards Sasuke, who cut the spikes up with the Chidori.

"You fool! You'll pay!" The woman yelled. Sasuke smirked, glanced at Sakura, she was still breathing, so Sasuke had enough time to kill this woman. Sasuke jumped up into the air. "Don't get near me you freak!" the woman shrieked again. Sasuke blew a fireball jutsu onto her. She screamed, but escaped the fireball.

"You burnt some of my hair!" The woman yelled. Sasuke charged at her through the smoke and kicked her in the side of the head. The woman crashed into a building. Sasuke ricochet'd off the ground towards the broken builiding, and spikes came flying at him. He acted quickly and burnt them with another fireball jutsu.

"How dare you burn my spikes!" the woman yelled as she sent more spikes flying at Sasuke, these spikes were sharper, and the poisen was freshly dripping off of them. Sasuke didn't have enough time for another fireball jutsu. Sasuke let the spikes hit him, but he didn't stop.

"I got you! You are dead meat!" The woman yelled through the debre. Sasuke, with a completely charged Chidori met her head on from the other side, the spikes still fresh in Sasuke's body. The Chidori went straight through her chest, barely missing her heart.

"Look who's dead meat now." Sasuke said, He quickly pulled his hand back out and screamed in pain. Part of Sasuke's skin was melting off. The woman began to laugh, and began to speak her final words.

"The poisen that lives inside my body...rots whatever hurts me. Your arm is finished! And so is your life, and worse yet...your wife!" The woman yelled as she coughed up blood and died quickly. Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the debre as he landed by Sakura's side.

"S-Sasuke...I have..the cure." Sakura muttered. She handed Sasuke a bottle, she told him to drink it, she already took some. Sasuke drank the antidote, but passed out in the process. Sakura healed up his rotted skin and then passed out herself.

**Battle of the Poisen: Sasuke vs. ???  
Winner: Sasuke**

With Shikamaru

"Still trying to outsmart me? What a pathetic move." Shikamaru said as he blocked another attempt to be killed, coming from this masked female opponent. Shikamaru broke his jutsu on purpose, to let the woman try all she could.

"I'm not done yet! I'm the smartest from my rouge group, and i'm sure I can outsmart you!" the woman yelled. This grabbed Shikamaru's attention, he turned towards her.

"That's good for you, but i'm the smartest in the entire Fire Country." Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Outsmarting the Smartest

"Come at me with all you have woman, i'll still be able to take you down." Shikamaru said with a larger smirk on his face. The masked woman was starting to get very angry.

"Stop bragging!" she yelled. Shikamaru's smirk disappeared, he sighed and put his hands in his pockets. The woman ripped her mask off, to reveal a tan-skinned woman with greenish-blue eyes. Her face seemed calm, but her attitude was the opposite.

"So, you've revealed your face...can you go ahead and reveal your name to me while you are at it?" Shikamaru asked. The woman smirked.

"My name is Monica Nouscue, the true Temet's Wife." Monica said. Shikamaru smirked.

"The Leader's Wife? Well...then I guess this will be more troublesome then I thought....oh well, you are only a woman after all." Shikamaru said and pulled his hands out of his pockets to reveal a small ball.

"Only a woman?!" Monica yelled and made a few hand signs. "This will teach you to stop being such an asshole!" she continued. "Water Style, Water Prison Jutsu!"

"A low level jutsu like that? Too easy!" Shikamaru said as he jumped up to avoid the her and the water prison attatched to her hand. "I'll show you something that I would expect from you." Shikamaru said and threw the ball up into the air. He made a few hand signs, but Monica was up in his face as she slapped him, he spit out blood and laughed as the ball reached behind her back.

"I saw that one coming." Shikamaru said as he made one last hand sign and jumped up futhur into the air as the ball exploded into small kunai's and paper bombs. The bombs would quickly explode, the kunai's would stab into the large cloud of smoke.

"It's over that fast eh, what a shame. As I said...only a woman." Shikamaru said and turned on his radio, he turned around to get better signal. "Temari, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, I can hear you, i'm still in pursuit of my suspect, this person is faster then I thought, I saw your bomb go off, does that mean you were victorious?" Temari's voice answered.

"Yeah, it was a woman named Monica, said she was the smartest in the group, she also said she was the leader's wife...it was easy, she tried a water style jutsu, so I knew she wouldn't be hard to finish off, I still had so many back up plans, but I was disappointed." Shikamaru explained.

"I hope you don't have your back turned, she could have been tricking you as well if she said she was the smartest in the group. Be Careful, I love you." Temari said.

"I love y-" Shikamaru began, but was cut off by the sight of his own blood falling to the ground. Temari was shrieking for Shikamaru to answer, he couldn't move, it was like he was frozen. He opened his eyes...

"What did you say foolish shinobi? I saw that one coming?" Monica's voice called out. "How do you like my Ice Prison Jutsu, I hated to interupt, but I couldn't wait forever." Monica continued.

Shikamaru was stuck and frozen on the spot, Shikamaru was panicking in his mind, but it wasn't evident on his face. _Damn...she got me..._

"How does it feel? I guess i'm the first one to be able to say I 'Outsmarted the Smartest'!" Monica said and then burst into laughter.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Lurking in the Shadows

"Oh, so you aren't going to reply? Oh, that's right! Ha! You are frozen! Now...I guess that now it is time to finish this, what a shame, I thought you were going to be a lot smarter then that." Monica bragged. Shikamaru blinked, and finally closed his eyes.

"Freeze to death!" Monica yelled and made a few hand signs. "Ice Barrage Jutsu!" Monica yelled, she pointed her hand at the ice prison, which melted as ice shards flew towards Shikamaru. Blood splattered.

**With Naruto**

"Where did that guy go?" Naruto yelled as he jumped around the area, looking down alleys, looking in buildings, but the large man that he fought was no where to be found. Naruto felt a large presence of chakra down a certain road, he quickly ran down it, the air started to get colder.

_What's down here? A freezer?_ Naruto thought. He turned a corner, and froze, Shikamaru was lying on the ground, ice shards all around him, there was blood splattered all over a few buildings. Naruto noticed Monica standing on top of the building.

_Who is that? What did she do to Shikamaru?!_ Naruto thought to himself, he prepared to jump into view, but his eye met Shikamaru's, Shikamaru shook his head, Naruto stayed in the shadows.

"Who are you shaking your head at?" Monica said as she jumped down off the building, she quickly turned towards the corner where Naruto was, luckily, Naruto was no where to be found. Monica didn't move, better yet, Monica couldn't move.

"What the Hell?!" Monica yelled. Shikamaru laughed, even though it was a faint laugh. "What have you done?" Monica continued.

"The Nara Clan's Special jutsu...Shadow Poccession!" Shikamaru yelled. "Naruto, Do what I told you to do!" he continued. Monica's eyes grew wide as Naruto burst out from a near-by building, with a Rasengan in his hand, Monica screamed as she was able to move, but it was just as the Rasengan smacked into her chest.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed. The smoke finally cleared. Shikamaru and Naruto were almost holding their breath, Shikamaru punched the wall when the smoke cleared, nothing was there.

"Damn it! She got away!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto just stood in shock, he looked at the ground around him, he looked at his hand, there was blood, but there was no body. "Naruto...we better go back and check on the others." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded and the two quickly took off.

Monica walked out of the same building Naruto came out of. She was pretty bloody. Monica walked around the battle ground, she picked up the remains of the ball Shikamaru used.

"This ball...almost cost me my life...twice. I'm taking these parts...and i'm making this my way...and next time...Nara Shikamaru...this will be your blood." Monica said outloud, she then vanished.

Battle of the Minds: Shikamaru vs. Monica  
Winner: Shikamaru

**At the Front Gate**

"Your sand has gotten weak Gaara of the Desert." Temet said with a smirk on his face. Gaara just stood still, his arm up in the air.

"It doesn't matter how weak my sand has gotten Temet...it's how much of it I have!" Gaara yelled and quickly made a hand sign. The ground started to rumble, all of the sand under their feet rose up behind Gaara. "Prepare to face my Sand Tsunami!"

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sand vs. Wind!

"Sand Tsunami?" Temet muttered as the sand hovered over him He met Gaara's eyes, they were dark and cold. Temet smirked as the Sand crashed onto him.

"KazeKage-Sama did it!" some of the sand shinobi cheered. Gaara raised his hand for them to be quiet, they did so. Temet was laughing from underneath the sand! "What the hell? How did he-" one of the shinobi remarked. Gaara was trying to plan, but the sand was starting to swirl.

"Wind Style: Great Wind Uprise Jutsu!" Temet yelled, the sand blasted up into the air by a large gust of wind, Gaara couldn't stop the sand from crashing into the village.

"Move! Get out of the way!" Gaara yelled. It was too late for some of the shinobi, the sand was crashing into buildings, Gaara's sand was going to destroy the village! "Sand Shield!" Gaara yelled, but the shield couldn't be formed, the uprised wind would blow it away.

"I would stop Gaara, you are just making it worse!" Temet said. Gaara paused and closed his eyes, when he opened them, the sand stopped falling. "What the hell?" Temet yelled.

"Die!" Gaara yelled as the sand swarmed towards Temet, who quicikly flew up into the air. Temet sent another uprise towards the sand, but it didn't work, the sand was coming strong.

"Work you freaking jutsu! Finish the sand! Wind and Water Style: Hurricane jutsu!" Temet yelled quickly. The skys darkened, the winds picked up. A Hurricane had formed right above the Sand Village. "I'll blow this entire village away with you!" Temet yelled.

**With Naruto and Shikamaru**

"What is up with this huge cloud?" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru tried to answer, but the wind drowned out his answer. Naruto tried to say "What did you say?" but his voice was also drowned out. The two Leaf shinobi turned a corner to see Gaara and Temet battling. Shikamaru quickly spotted Monica killing many sand shinobi.

"MONICA!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto was able to hear him this time, they quickly rushed towards the bloody queen, she turned towards them and threw Shikamaru's ball towards them. "NARUTO!!!" Shikamaru yelled as the ball opened up to reveal a ton of kunai, needles, and other weapons. Naruto feel to the ground/

"Shadow Pocession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled, but Monica jumped up into the air and nodded at Temet.

"Gaara of the Desert...our match will now be post-poned...until a later time, we have the information we were looking for. Farewell." Temet said, the Hurricane disappeared along with Temet, Monica, and the other New Breed Ninjas.

"Information?" Shikamaru muttered, Naruto was on one knee. Shikamaru helped him up, luckily barely any of the weapons had acctually hit Naruto, Temari had found Sasuke and Sakura, who had just recovered, the three of them reuinted with the rest of the group. They told each other their encounters. Temari and Shikamaru kept looking at each other and finally Temari said it.

"In case another attack happens, Me and Shikamaru are getting married...in the morning."

**To Be Continued  
End of Story Arc 1**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Wedding Day

The next morning, the skies were clear, but there was much construction going around the village, but the select ones in the village who were invited to the wedding were all getting ready and heading to the church, which was luckily untouched. Sasuke and Sakura met up with Naruto and Shikamaru around ten-o-clock.

"Sasuke, Sakura, we are going to be doing something similar to this for you guys in a few months or years aren't we?" Naruto said with a large smile on his face. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other. Shikamaru laughed a little.

"All right guys...im going to go on ahead, remember, be there at noon!" Shikamaru said and ran off in the direction towards the church. The other three didn't get to say anything before we out of sight.

"Shikamaru really is excited about this, isn't he?" Naruto said as the group started to walk again. "So when are Hinata and the others going to get here?" Naruto asked.

"Any minute now, we better head towards the gate." Sakura said, the group turned down a different road and traveled towards the gate.

**In another part of the village**

"Marus? Are you back here?" a figure asked as he walked down a long, and dark alley. Another figure emerged from the darkness, this man would be wearing a tux, like the man who had approached him.

"Of course Saburo." Marus replied. "So I guess this is the perfect time for us to strike now that Master Temet is gone?" Marus continued. Saburo shrugged and motioned for him to leave the alley. The two men left and turned down a road. "Are you just nervous because Sasuke Uchiha is here?" Marus asked.

"It's not like i'm nervous...i'm just itching to crash this wedding." Saburo said. Marus burst into laughter. "I really see nothing funny there, I just care about the mission, nothing else matters."

"Stop being so uptight man, Temet doesn't care how long we take to strike, we were just lucky that they moved this wedding up to today. Another funny thing is...we weren't invited, so that makes things even more exciting!" Marus said and burst into laughter again.

**At The Gate**

"Heeey! Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the gate to greet his girlfriend, the two embraced each other, and even kissed for a little while, while Sasuke and Sakura talked to Choji, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Kiba, and Shino.

At the same time, Saburo and Marus passed by, Saburo accidently had his Sharingan on, forgetting to deactivate them. Sasuke met his eyes and froze. Sakura kept asking what was wrong.

_Those eyes...they're..Sharingan! What's going on now_?

**To be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Wedding

"Sasuke, come on, we are going to be late!" Sakura called to Sasuke, who was still standing at the gate in shock. He shook his head and ran towards the rest of the shinobi heading towards the church.

"Sasuke, what was taking you so long to come with us?" Naruto asked. The others were also curious, but they didn't want to ask Sasuke in case he got mad, Sakura sighed when Naruto spoke up.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said as the group arrived at the church. They quickly ran in before the doors shut and were locked. Saburo and Marus walked up to the front door but the shinobi shook their heads.

"Darn, we are late." Saburo said. Marus laughed at the guards face, who glanced at each other. "I guess we'll have to find another way in." Saburo said, the two men turned, but one of the shinobi grabbed his arm.

"Sir, there is no other way in." the shinobi said. Saburo just stood there and didn't reply. Marus ooo'd and then laughed some more. "I'm sorry, but you didn't make it on time, that is not our fault." the shinobi continued.

"Let go of my arm." Saburo said. The shinobi was starting to get in a more of an angry mood, he turned Saburo around, to reveal a set of Mangekyo Sharingan. The guard quickly fell, the other shinobi prepared himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so foolish!" Marus said and laughed, Marus grabbed the lock, while Saburo took the keys off of the other shinobi. The second shinobi pulled out two kunai, pointing one at each ot them. "Woah, Kunai! I'm so afraid!" Marus said.

"My duty is my duty!" the shinobi yelled. Saburo used his Mangekyo Sharingan on the other guard, he fell quickly as well.

"We should wait for the right time Marus." Saburo said. Marus turned his head and luaghed a little. "I'm serious, we may have taken down the guards but we need to find a better time." Saburo continued. Marus laughed and nodded his head, the two sat down.

**Inside the Church**

"I do." Temari said, as everyone sitting down clapped. Shikamaru had already said ''I do'' and the wedding was almost over, no one knew that outside of the doors, the shinobi had been murdered about one hour and thirty minutes ago.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. Shikamaru and Temari prepared to kiss when there was a large rumble, the glass shattered on the roof and large rocks crashed into the crowd. A large rock smashed the roof into pieces, the Leaf Shinobi had acted quickly and gotten the citizens to saftey. Saburo and Marus were standing on the largest one.

_That guy again! I knew something was up!_ Sasuke told himself and took his coat off, the other male shinobi nodded at him and did the same thing. Sasuke loosened up his undershirt.

"Darn, I guess we were too late to object Saburo." Marus said, and then burst into laughter. "Oh well, let's start the mission shall we?" Marus continued

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sasuke vs. Saburo

"You...You bastards...you...you ruined..my wedding!" Shikamaru yelled and jumped towards the two men standing on the rock. Marus laughed as Shikamaru was sent flying backwards, a force field making him crash into the ground. Temari shrieked.

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled. "Where the hell do you guys get away with crashing someone's wedding like that?" Naruto continued. Sasuke and Saburo continued to just stare at each other while everyone else focused on Marus.

"You're an Uchiha." Saburo said, with a calm voice. Sasuke nodded and pointed towards an abanonded building. The two Uchiha's left the area. Marus smriked.

"Looks like Saburo wants a piece of that other Uchiha." Marus said. The leaf shinobi fell quiet, almost like they were in shock. Shikamaru finally got to his feet. Naruto and Choji helped him up the rest of the way. "What? You didn't know that some Uchiha's didn't die when Itachi Uchiha killed the main branch of the clan?"

"Shut your ass up!" Naruto yelled and charged at Marus, but Naruto, like Shikamaru, was sent flying into the ground by the force field. "What type of force field is that? I felt like I was being cut to peices!" Naruto screamed. Marus once again burst into laughter.

"Wouldn't that be the point of it?" Marus said as Naruto quickly jumped to his feet, the rest of the konoha shinobi quickly got into a ready stance. "This one is for crashing the wedding!" Naruto yelled and quickly made a Rasengan and jumped at the force field.

**With Sasuke**

"So, i'm not the only Uchiha left after all." Sasuke said. Saburo didn't reply in words but just nodded his head. "Then why the hell are you working for these guys? Come back to the leaf village with me and my soon-to-be wife! You can help us rebuild the clan!" Sasuke continued.

"It's not that simple." Saburo said and quickly pulled out his sword and charged at Sasuke, who dodged the attack, and barely dodged the second. Sasuke activated his Sharingan at the same time Saburo did.

"I never planned on it being simple." Sasuke replied. Sasuke pulled out a scroll and did a quick summon, his old katana. Sasuke and Saburo clashed in the middle of the large room, the machines shook as the chakra in the swords leaked out.

"You are just like me." Saburo said as he pulled his sword back, Sasuke recongized the type of sword he had, it was the time exact kind he had, they both had the chidori flowing through it as they clashed again.

"How do you know the Chidori?" Sasuke yelled. Saburo pulled back and laughed a little. Sasuke prepared to block another attack, but Saburo lowered his sword and stopped grinning.

"From my Mother of course, but I never thought on meeting another Uchiha in the Sand village, it is my fate to carry out this mission, not to go back with you and your friends...and I also know you are holding back. Let's get serious, shall we?" Saburo explained. Sasuke smirked.

"Gladly." Sasuke replied.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sasuke vs. Saburo (Part 2)

Sasuke and Saburo were colliding all over the building, machines were being destroyed by their jutsu and chidori blades, finally, Saburo slowed down to speak, Sasuke respected his decision and let him speak.

"You're still holding back, I want to see your full power...your cursed power." Saburo continued. Sasuke winced, and shook his head as he blocked another one of Saburo's attacks. "Show me!" Saburo yelled.

"I can't show what I don't have!" Sasuke yelled and sent a large bolt of chakra towards Saburo, who blocked it and absorbed it into his own chidori blade. "I'm not going back to those dark years! Nobody can make me!" Sasuke yelled, there was an odd pain in his neck though.

"I'll force it back to the surface." Saburo said and made a few quick hand signs. A large seal appeared around Sasuke, he couldn't escape it either, he couldn't move an inch. "This seal will unleash your cursed seal." Saburo continued and he made one last hand sign. Sasuke screamed in pain as the seal started to pour a blackish color enery into the back of his neck.

"Noooooooooo!" Sasuke yelled as he burst through the seal and stabbed Saburo in his lower gut, Saburo took a few steps back and spit out some blood. Sasuke's arm was covered in small black-like flames. Sasuke looked at his hand and screamed in pain.

"So that's Orochimaru's infamous Cursed Seal...it seems like you don't want the power." Saburo said as he took Sasuke's sword out of his gut and threw it on the ground in front of him. "Using that seal is the only way to defeat me." Saburo continued.

"Shut up...Shut your ***** ass up!" Sasuke yelled as the curse went back into his neck, Sasuke felt around his neck area, the seal itself wasn't there, but Saburo had done something to bring part out of it out. "I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled and picked up his sword and resumed his chidori flow.

"I just told you, that seal is the only way to kill me." Saburo said and clashed with Sasuke's sword. Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw Saburo over his head and pulled him down into the ground and grabbed his throat.

"There is always more then one way to kill a man." Sasuke continued, Saburo laughed and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled it off his throat. Sasuke couldn't push his hand back down, Saburo kicked him in the side of his head, Sasuke flew into one of the old machines.

"For most men, that is true...but for me...that isn't the case." Saburo said as Sasuke emerged from the hole he had made in the machine. Sasuke's sword was cleanly broken in half, Sasuke dropped it and clenched his fists.

"It soon will be!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke made a few hand signs and used a quick fireball jutsu, Saburo dodged it and threw his sword at Sasuke, who dodged it, Saburo's broke in contact with the machine. Sasuke was in Saburo's face and did a quick punching combination. Sasuke prepared for a Lions Barrage, but Saburo threw himself down to the ground.

"Impressive Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. But how is your genjutsu?" Saburo said and activated his Mangkeyo sharingan. Sasuke paused for a minute and quickly activated his own Mangekyo Sharingan. The two collided, each staring the other dead in the eyes.

"Too late." Saburo said. Sasuke smirked and said the same thing back to him, the ground started to shake beneath their feet as the tiles on the floor started to fly up into the air. "You've never had to face this Sharingan jutsu before...so this will most likely finish you off. Mangekyo Sharingan Jutsu: Deminsion Summoning Jutsu!" Saburo yelled.

"That is like Kakashi's! I've faced it before!" Sasuke yelled back, but all Saburo did was laugh, the ground stopped shaking, there was a loud thud, Sasuke turned around, only to be smashed by a large paw.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Sasuke's Death?

Sakura began to cry as she saw the building start to collapse. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari were all led outside with the villagers, Ino and Hinata helped both women, their husbands in serious danger. Hinata was also worried about Naruto, who was in the destroyed church fighting one of the New Breed shinobi.

"Naruto won't die. Neither will Sasuke and Shikamaru." Ino said at last, breaking a long silence. This got all three girl's attention. "Come on, none of them are just going to let the enemy kill them. Haven't you three gotten a hold of that?" Ino asked.

"But we don't very much about the enemy." Sakura said. Temari and Hinata nodded in agreement. Ino sighed. Rock Lee came out to join the ladies, he said Naruto asked him to make sure all four of them were O.K. "Lee...is Sasuke ok?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura..I...I don't know." Lee replied. Sakura bit her bottom lip as tears started to go down her face. "I'm sorry Sakura, i'm sure Sasuke is going to be fine." Lee continued, and gave all four girls a quick hug before quickly going back into the building. TenTen finally returned to the scene.

"All the citizens are in a safe part of town, I think we better get out of the danger zone too, Gaara and Kankuro just got released from the hospital so they could come fight, Let's go." TenTen explained and the five women started to go towards a safe part of town.

**Inside the Old Factory**

A giant paw had come out of a vortex and smashed Sasuke. The paw went back into the vortex, Sasuke wasn't moving, he was almost drowning in a pool of his own blood. He was alive, because he kept coughing out more blood.

"It is finished." Saburo said and picked up part of his broken sword and started to walk towards the remains of the severly injuried Sasuke. He raised his sword up into the air and prepared to hit the finishing blow, Sasuke grabbed his ankle, Saburo noticed the curse marks were back on his arm.

"I...won't...die...I have...to much to...LIVE FOR!" Sasuke yelled as a new burst of energy flowed into his body as the curse mark engulfed him once more, Saburo smirked. "I said I would never use this power again..." Sasuke began, he looked at the blood that came out of his body. "...but I always thought there would be one last time." Sasuke continued.

"Congratulations on surviving...but you are barely standing...you've lost too much blood...so let's finish things up here, shall we?" Saburo asked and sent chakra through the part of the blade he had left. Sasuke picked up part of his own blade, and sent a blackish type of chidori into it.

"We shall." Sasuke muttered.

**In the Church**

Naruto's Rasengan only barely cracked the barrier, nothing any of the leaf shinobi could do did nothing to the strong barrier. Naruto was trying to form another Rasengan, but he was hurt from the impact from the crash back into the ground.

"Why isn't Sasuke back yet?" Choji asked. "You don't think he died, do yall?" Choji continued. Shikamaru was too busy thinking of an attack formation to continue, since he had finally gotten back the hold over his emotions.

"Sasuke isn't dead." Naruto finally replied. "I know him too well...just like me..." Naruto paused and stood up straight, holding another Rasengan in his left hand. "Just like me, Sasuke has too much to live for!" Naruto yelled and did one last desperate charge at the barrier.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A scarred Past

"Before we finish this up...tell me...how did you not get killed by Itachi?" the very weak and injuried Sasuke asked, the factory was silent, the only sound being made was the chirping from the chidori blades. Saburo paused, looked around for a minute and look Sasuke dead in the eye.

"I was never in the same village as you." Saburo said. Sasuke was shocked, why wouldn't all of the Uchiha's be in their home? Why wouldn't all of them be in Konoha? "It's complicated what happened to me...but it started when my Dad almost killed my Mom."

**About 15 years ago**

"You ****ing *****! How dare you ****ing cheat on me like that" Saburo's dad yelled, his mother fell back onto the ground, almost cutting herself with the broken glass in the kitchen. "I'm going to ****ing kill you...you....you cheating whore!" his father continued to yell.

"What are you talking about Kizia? I didn't cheat on you! You're just too drunk to know what you are doing!" Saburo's Mother yelled back. Kizia picked up a piece of glass off the floor. "Kizia, stop it!" his mother continued to plea, Saburo walked around the corner, being woken up by all the screaming, he froze.

"Daddy?" Saburo said. Kizia stopped and dropped the piece of glass, he fell over and crashed through the table. Saburo's Mother shrieked and went to his aid, but Saburo just stood in like an almost coma state.

**Back in the Present**

"But that was only the beginning..a few years later...the Kyuubi attacked the village as you know...and my father died fighting him. The aftermath was horrible, my Mother didn't know what to do next. Before you knew it my Brother fell to an illness, we didn't know what it was then...but we found out it was a fatal...but rare heart disease." Saburo continued. "We eventually fled to the land of clouds...where I grew up...about four years ago my brother died, but it was too late...my Mother had caught the disease...she is on her deathbed, I found Lord Temet, he promised he could find the cure before it was too late if I helped him...that's why i'm doing what i'm doing." Saburo finished.

"My wife...is one of the best medical shinobi in the world...i'm sure she could find a cure faster then Temet could." Sasuke replied. Saburo paused and dropped his sword, he fell to his knees, but he didn't cry, his facial expression stayed the same.

"You just don't understand!" Saburo yelled and threw the sword at Sasuke, who blocked it with his chidori blade, Saburo's blade shattered into small pieces. Saburo was acctually showing some anger on his face and in his voice. He picked up the other half of his sword, but it met the same fate as the first half. "Damn it! Why can't I kill you?" Saburo yelled.

"I said it before, I have too much to live for...just like a man who is like a brother to me...his name is Naruto Uzumaki...now is your chance to call of your little attack...and come to Konoha." Sasuke continued. Saburo looked all around the factory.

"It's...It's not that easy!" Saburo yelled and charged at Sasuke with two kunai, Sasuke closed his eyes and muttered sorry as he blocked one of the kunai with his sword, but caught the other hand.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way...Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled as the chidori spread from the blade and spread all around both men's bodies, Saburo screamed in pain, but he was able to make a few hand signs, but he didn't finish the jutsu, he fell on the ground as the chidori disappeared.

"You'll...never...understand me!" Saburo yelled and made one last hand sign. "This will finish you off...and the entire village! Die! Lighting Dragon Jutsu!" Saburo continued, a huge dragon made of lightning crashed through the roof of the factory, Sasuke prepared himself.

"I'll finish this now!" Sasuke yelled and jumped at the dragon.

**To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Secret Power

"Saburo! What have you done?" a woman yelled to a very young Saburo, it was cold out, Saburo tried to make a fire, but he did too much, the woman was wearing a Cloud Ninja headband, but her face looked like she was about to die herself.

"Miss, how do you know my name?" the young Saburo asked. The woman started to cry, she quickly hugged him. Saburo felt like it was right to hug her back, she was crying, trying to talk, but nothing but sobs came out.

"Come back to me Saburo, come back to your Mom, come back to your brother, I think he only has days left, please...just come home." the woman continued, holding Saburo tighter and tighter. Saburo felt like he was starting to remember a very lost memory.

**The Present**

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled, as a black flame engulfed the dragon, which was made of lightning. Sasuke felt like he had the battle won, but the dragon shook the flames off, Sasuke was out of options, it was either let the seal completely return and go to State 2...or die.

"Maybe Taijutsu can do it." Sasuke muttered to himself as he managed to get above the waiting dragon, he quickly tried go for a swift kick to the top of the head, but his foot and leg became engulfed with lightning, billions of volts were flowing into his body, Sasuke quickly got his leg out, but fell all the way back down to the ground.

"My...My leg..it's...it's numb." Sasuke said, as he tried to stand back up, he looked behind him to see the dragon stalking him, waiting for him to move, and waiting for a command from Saburo, was still not responding, on his knees.

"Kill...Kill him." Saburo muttered, the dragon didn't respond, Saburo's head shot up, his eyes had no pupils left, his entire body had turned a very pale color, he stood up straight. "I SAID KILL HIM!" Saburo yelled, the dragon quickly opened it's mouth and roared. Sasuke finally got the feeling back in his leg and dodged a lightning blast.

"What the hell is going on with him now?" Sasuke muttered as he ran towards Saburo, but the dragon can between them, Sasuke made a few quick hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame!" Sasuke yelled and blasted the dragon with the fire, the dragon acctually flew back up, in pain. Sasuke paused. _That's it!_ Sasuke thought. _Fire can hurt it!_

"Fall victem...to my emotions...they are...my secret power!" Saburo yelled and ran towards Sasuke with quickly, Sasuke was stabbed right in the chest, but he was able to avoid his heart getting hit by the new blade. "Die!" Saburo repeated and tried to stab him again, Sasuke dodged it by falling to the ground. "You'll die now, there is no point in finishing you off." Saburo muttered.

"Don't move an inch!" Gaara's voice called out. Saburo spun around, his dragon was being pinned down by a huge amount of sand. He spun back around, he was face-to-face with the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert.

"Your little games end here!" Gaara said, Saburo tried to run, but sand blocked all escape routes, Saburo started to laugh as he turned back towards Gaara, who still standing in the same spot. "I know it's your emotions that are your true power, so i'm going to lock them up...right here...right now." Gaara continued.

"Oh? Come and try!" Saburo said and motioned Gaara to charge.

**With Sakura and the other females**

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, she had fallen asleep, like the rest of the girls, who also quickly shot up. Sakura was bawling in tears, the others realized it as well, Sasuke's chakra had disappeared. "No, Sasuke! No!" Sakura screamed, Ino tried to confront her, but Sakura continued to scream and cry.

"I guess...Sasuke didn't have all he thought he had..." Ino muttered and slowly began to cry with Sakura.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Sakura's Hope

"Sasuke can't die!" Naruto yelled as he also felt Sasuke's chakra disappear, but he was the only one who noticed Gaara arrive, the others were all in shock, while Marus laughed and sat down on the giant rock. "What's so ****ing funny?" Naruto yelled, Marus stopped.

"All of you, I tried to warn you that your friend couldn't defeat Saburo...and look what happened...he..died." Marus explained. Naruto clenched his fists and bit on his own lip.

"Sasuke...ISN'T DEAD!" Naruto yelled and charged at the shielded Marus, but got thrown back by the force field, he tried it three more times before all the pain caught up with him. "I know he isn't dead...because I won't die either!" Naruto exclaimed, Shikamaru finally returned to reality.

"Naruto's right...Sasuke isn't dead." Shikamaru spoke out, Marus and Naruto turned towards him, he looked at the remains of where he was just married, but the end of the wedding was crashed by Marus and Saburo. He suddendly glared at Marus. "But you will be."

**With Sakura and the other females**

"Thats it...I have to heal Sasuke!" Sakura said, breaking a long twenty minute silence, she grabbed her weapons off her bed and quickly changed, she came back out in her shinobi outfit.

"Sakura, I had to say this, but Sasuke is surely dead by now!" Ino cried, not wanting her best friend to die like her ex-boyfriend. Ino paused at the thought of the two years Sasuke was hers, but it turned out only as a plan to get to Sakura, but she held nothing against the neither of them, she had the feeling the entire time.

"I have to Ino, you can come to!" Sakura yelled, Ino snapped out of it and nodded, the other girls decided to just stay there, Ino got changed and her and Sakura quickly left the hotel, they were running straight for the old factory, both of them already holding a kunai at the ready.

**Inside the Factory**

"What have you done to Sasuke Uchiha?" Gaara said, Saburo smirked and picked up the part of Sasuke's blade, Gaara was almost at the verge of killing Saburo right there and then, but he was waiting for the right time.

"I...killed him, and i'm pround of it!" Saburo yelled and sent a chidori through the blade and charged at Gaara, who knew the chidori could break his sand armor, so he put up three extra layers, only moments before Saburo reached him, Gaara had sand to spare after the attack and quickly placed Saburo in a Sand Coffin.

"This is for killing one of my friends." Gaara muttered and prepared to finish up Saburo, until she heard Sakura and Ino rush into the battle, He dropped Saburo by accident, and spun around to see Sakura and Ino dragging Sasuke's body away from the fight, he smiled, but when he turned back around, he got hit with a lightning blast, Ino shrieked as Gaara slammed into the last remaining machine, not moving.

"Come on Sasuke, wake up! Sasuke, wake up!" Sakura shrieked, but Sasuke didn't move, he just lay motionless, it didn't even look like he was breathing. Sakura was almost bawling as she healed his wound. "Sasukeeee!!! Wake up!!!!" she shrieked, to almost where the whole village could hear.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Under the Sun and Sand

"Sasuke! Please wake up Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded as she tried to heal up all of the wounds Sasuke had gathered during his fight against Saburo, Sasuke didn't seem like he was breathing, Ino was doing her best to help heal him as well, but he had several broken bones, including his right leg and he had a broken disc in his neck.

"Sakura..." Ino muttered as she saw her best friend, and former rival, do her best to save the love of both of their lives, Ino started to remember what had happened the day they became friends once more...

**Three Years Ago**

"Sakura...I heard that you were the one Sasuke left me for..." Ino said as she walked up to Sakura, who was picking flowers in the Yamanka Flower Shop, Sakura blushed and looked at her.

"Yeah he was, you got a problem with it, Ino Pig?" Sakura said, the attitude quickly appearing in her voice, Ino looked distraught, Sakura bit her finger gently and mumbled "Sorry Ino, i'm just kind of confused." Sakura finished picking out the flowers she wanted to bring.

"Ino...we used to be the best of friends...I think its about time we went back to what we used to be like." Sakura pleaded, Ino paused at first, taking time to think about the question Sakura had just asked, she finished thinking about it and nodded, with a large grin on her face, the two former rivals embraced each other, and Sakura payed for her flowers.

**The Present**

"Prepare to be crushed under my sand!" Gaara yelled as he created more sand shurkien, which quickly rushed at Saburo, who blocked them with ease, he laughed as his jutsu we also dodged by Gaara.

"Looks like we are about even...maybe I should just end things here." Saburo muttered, both men heard the girls shriek, but they couldn't tell wether it was good or bad. "Looks like they've decided that I did kill Uchiha Sasuke." Saburo continued.

"Trust me...you haven't killed him. Now, its my turn again! Sand Coffin!" Gaara yelled and quickly wrapped up Saburo in his strongest sand, Saburo didn't look angry, surprised, or anything. Gaara quickly thought that maybe he bottled his emotions back up.

"Please stop...Gaara of the Desert...I surrender to you." Saburo slowly said, Gaara paused and acctually let Saburo out of the sand, but just as he did so, he was cut right across the chest by the Chidori Blade, Blood splattered. "You really are soft Gaara...you should have known I was lying." Saburo continued and walked over to the defenseless Gaara. "Now, die!"

"I don't think so!" a familiar voice called out, Gaara looked behind him, Saburo was staring into the darkness and activated another chidori into his blade and charged, Gaara heard blood splatter, and a figure was slowly walking towards him. Gaara paused and waited.

"Gaara...thanks for the help." Sasuke said as he emerged from the darkness.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Marus's Move

"Sasuke...Uchiha...I knew you weren't going to die." Gaara muttered, he then quickly passed out, Sasuke carried him over to Sakura and Ino for a quick healing. After Gaara was he healed he sat up. "Sasuke...is he dead?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah...Saburo won't be bothering us anymore...just as long as he stays dead...Now...lets head back to the church." Sasuke said, the others agreed and they quickly left to join the rest of the group next door. The factory was almost completely destroyed, Saburo's body was crushed under a machine that Sasuke droppe on him.

"S...S...Sas...u...k..e..." Saburo stuttered under the machine, as he tried to lift it, it quickly flew off, Saburo was a broken heap of bones that was barely alive, he looked around for the things he could see. Sasuke was already gone.

**At the Church**

"So his sheild won't break, eh?" Kankuro asked. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded. About the same time Gaara arrived to help Sasuke, Kankuro rushed next door to help the fight against Marus. Black Ant was destroyed easily by the force field, but Kankuro knew how to repair him. So far everything that the group had tried, had been blocked by the force field.

"Thats it, i'm getting really bored, is it my turn to attack yet?" Marus yelled out, the shinobi froze as the shield lowered, but the rock Marus was standing on turned a bright red and exploded. The shinobi head to defend themselves, and quick, but there was no defense.

"Disappear with the Wind! Sand Creation Jutsu! Marus called out from an unkown location. The rocks start to spin together like a tornado, they quickly turned to sand, they formed into a needle shape, and quickly darted towards Naruto and the group, who were able to block with their kunai.

"Sand Needle Jutsu!" Marus called out, Naruto spun around and got stabbed by three sand neeldes, but blocked the rest of them, Crow was taking the hits for Kankuro, and Shikamaru hadn't been targeted. "Change! Earth Style: Rock Formation Jutsu!" Marus yelled.

"Naruto! Kankuro! Run!" Shikamaru yelled, the sand needles had turned into rock spears, there was no blocking these, Naruto and Kankuro did their best to dodge, but Naruto got stabbed in the back of his right leg, just as this happened Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, and Ino rushed in.

"Disappear with the Thunder!" Sasuke yelled and used a chidori blade as a spear, it went flying towards Marus, who used a rock to block the blade, he turned his attention to Sasuke and Gaara while Sakura and Ino healed the rest. Choji and Lee were hurting all over and trapped under rocks.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Didn't Saburo take care of you?" Marus yelled, Sasuke looked at Gaara and smirked. He turned towards back Marus and lost the smirk, he activated his Sharingan.

"I do believe it was the other way around in the end, Saburo Uchiha is dead!" Sasuke yelled and jumped towards Marus, but a large gust of wind sent him back down to the ground.

"You killed my best friend, so i'll kill yours! Prepare to face my strongest jutsu! Wind and Earth Style: Rocky Tornado!" Marus yelled.

**To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Jutsu Fusion?

"Rocky Tornado Jutsu!" Marus yelled, the wind started to whip around them, everyone took cover as the rocks and sand started to swirl about, flying towards all of the Leaf and Sand shinobi.

"Naruto...I think it's time we tried _that_ jutsu..." Sasuke yelled, trying to get Naruto's attention of the howling wind, Naruto heard and replied with a simple nod, Naruto created a Clone right afterwards.

"Now!" Naruto yelled ran out into the battle field, his clone and Sasuke following, The clone was starting to make a Rasengan in his right hand, while Sasuke created a Chidori in his left. Once the two jutsu were made, the chidori very unstable, Naruto did his best to fuse the two together.

"Rasendori!" Naruto yelled as the jutsu sucessfully binded together to create a new jutsu, Naruto jumped up into the air and charged at Marus, but the unstableness from the chidori was starting to release energy all over the place.

"Not again! Hold in the Chidori Naruto!" Sasuke called out from below, as he dodged a few sand and rock needles coming from the tornado, Marus laughed at their attempt to destroy him.

"You'll never kill me with a pathetic jutsu like that!" Marus yelled and moved his hand towards Naruto, the rocks flew at him with great speed, Naruto used the jutsu to block the attack, using up most of the energy.

"Darn it! Its now or never! Rasendori!" Naruto yelled and burst through the tornado's outer wall into where Marus was standing, Marus was quite shocked at the power of the leaked chakra, he quickly grabbed a kunai and chucked it at Naruto, who took the blow in his other arm.

"You've caused Shikamaru and Temari so much pain! You don't deserve to live!" Naruto yelled, but his hand was starting to burn, Naruto looked at his hand in horror. The Rasendori was getting smaller, Naruto was out of time. He sent the small ball of chakra into the chest of Marus. "Its over!" Naruto yelled. Naruto didn't know what happened next, he felt Marus crash into the ground, the wind and rocks stop, and then he passed out, also smacking into the ground.

Sakura and Ino quickly healed Naruto's injuries, Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing over the body of Marus, which was under tons of rubble. Shikamaru had tears of angry quickly flowing down his face. "You caused me so much pain...I should kill you!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I don't think he'll ever move the right way again even if he survived...I can tell by looking at his arm. The bones in his right arm are completely shattered." Sasuke explained. "There is no point in dishonoring yourself, and the entire village of Konoha by killing such a helpless man...in other words...his days as a Shinobi are over." Sasuke continued.

"All right...let's head out!" Shikamaru yelled and everyone left the church area, leaving a crushed Marus under the rubble.

**Around Midnight that night**

Saburo was limbing around the best he could, he had healed most of the injuries on himself on his own, but he wasn't getting any chakra readings from Marus, he knew the fight was long over, but he didn't know the victor. He was able to get to the pile of rubble where Marus was, he froze.

"Marus? Where are you? Marus?" Saburo called out, but got no answer beside a cold thing of wind. "So...you really did flee...just like me...did your eyes really open? Did you realize that these shinobi...are the end of the New Breed?" Saburo asked out loud.

**To Be Continued**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A New Mission!

The Next Morning arrived fast, Shikamaru and Temari announced that since the I do's were said, they were officially married, which meant that Temari was moving to the Leaf Village, she was given permission to resume her role as a Jounin in Konoha, all of the Konoha shinobi returned home, a nice three day trip without any action or troubles or anything was just the perfect thing the shinobi needed.

Finally, the Konoha Shinobi returned home, but were only given a few days to recover, Tsunade was once again putting the villagae before them, saying that the village needed the money. But most of them were healed, Sasuke was in the hospital retreiving treatment.

Naruto and Hinata went on as many dates as they good, to the movies, out to eat, dinner at each other's house. They were both imagining what it would be like to have a peaceful wedding, very different from the one that Shikamaru and Temari had.

Speaking of Shikamaru and Temari, they were off on their honeymoon in the Land of Waterfalls, where they were a Waterfall-side resort. There was rumors flying around that a new Nara could be coming in the near future, but once they returned, they laughed about it and confirmed that a kid will have to wait at least two months.

About mid-day, about two-and-a-half weeks after the wedding crashing, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were called to Tsunade's office, Shizune was acctually the one to tell them. All they knew was it had to deal with somebody that they knew.

Sasuke was the first there, he burst into the door, Tsunade was standing at the window, with her back facing him, the rest of the group arrived quick seconds later. Tsunade turned around.

"This mission will most likely affect Sasuke more then the rest of you...but since you all worked together so well on the last mission, I can safely say that this formation is perfect for this type of mission." Tsunade explained, Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore.

"Which member of Hawk is it?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade smirked, she opened a file and searched through it. "Suigetsu? Karin? Juugo? All of them?" Sasuke asked, in a very panicked voice.

"It's Suigetsu...he is healing from almost fatal wounds in the Land of Mist, in a small house close to the Great Naruto Bridge...where we can confirm who the person who attacked him was...this part will affect all of you except Shikamaru." Tsunade said. "We can confirm that Momichi Zabuza and Haku were the ones to attack Suigetsu." Tsunade continued.

"Haku..." Naruto muttered, he then paused, he looked up quickly, his eyes were in almost horror. "Wait...weren't they dead?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Sakura were also speachless.

"Yeah...they were...but they aren't anymore." Tsunade continued. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were almost frozen. "As if you didn't guess already, the New Breed was the cause of their return from the dead." Tsunade explained. The four shinobi glanced at each other.

"Your mission is to bring Suigetsu and his friend, Toraji Ryuugo back to Konoha, so we can confirm their safety! The reason we are sending you out there is because the last shinobi we sent out...haven't responded to our calls in about a week now. See if they are still alive and bring them back as well!" Tsunade explained, she turned her back. "Dismissed."

**At the Village Gate**

"Its like our first mission all over again." Sakura said as the group gathered, Naruto and Sasuke laughed in agreement. Hinata and Temari came to greet their men off. Naruto and Hinata kissed, so did Shikamaru and Temari, they promised to see each other again and that they would complete their mission.

"All right...to the Great Naruto Bridge!!" Naruto yelled, with a large smirk on his face, the group laughed and departed for a return to the Land of Waves, the place where the old Team Seven realized how serious missions were...

**At an unknown Location**

Saburo appeared in front of the New Breed meeting place, he entered has password and entered, but little known to the members inside, he had paper bombs planted all over the building.

"Uchiha Sasuke...this one is for you!" Saburo exclaimed before he entered the meeting room...

**To Be Continued**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Meeting of the New Breed!

"Saburo...you're late...what took you so long?" Monica said as Saburo entered the room, Saburo looked up and bowed. "That is all you have to say about yourself? I simple SORRY in the form a bow?" Monica yelled, Saburo nodded.

"Monica...calm down." Temet said, he was sitting in a large chair, which was followed by a long table where the rest of the members of the New Breed were sitting. Saburo noticed that Marus's chair was gone. He didn't comment and sat down in his own seat. "Ok...let's begin this meeting...the first matter of business...why our plan to destroy Suna failed. Any explainations?" Temet asked.

"Those Konoha Shinobi...and the Kazekage caused us the most trouble, even Saburo and Marus's after attack was foiled by them! Saburo about became the last Uchiha on the planet!" Monica yelled.

"My Mother isn't dead yet." Saburo said. Monica laughed and prepared to commet back, but Temet shook his head. Monica kept her laughs to herself and crossed her legs.

"Anyway..." Monica continued. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha...I believe they are the ones we need to watch for...for all we know...they could know about our plan to use the Broken Fan of the Ryuugo to destroy the Mist village...so we can almost promise that they will be at the Ryuugo's house." Monica continued.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Saburo muttered and stood up, quickly tearing off his clothes to reveal paper bombs all over his body. "I've had enough of this life! Temet can't save my Mother! I have no point in life anymore! I've rigged this entire building with paper bombs! If I set myself off, all of the other ones will also explode, killing every single one of us!" Saburo yelled.

"Suicide?" Temet muttered and stood up from he smirked and made a few hand signs. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen...i've already defused all of the paper bombs on you and in the entire building...but since you seem so hostile...maybe you should die." Temet continued.

"There's...THERE IS NO WAY!!" Saburo yelled and tried to set off one of the paper bombs, he exploded, everyone flew from the table and into a corner. Temet stood his ground, laughing.

"You are right...there is no way...I didn't defuse the ones on you...just the ones in the building. We'll continue this meeting another time. All of you are dismissed." Temet said, everyone else nodded and left the building.

"D-Damn...DAMN YOU TEMET!" Saburo called out through the smoke. Temet turned towards a very bloodied up Saburo, who was crawling towards him. "I know who will kill you! I know who will destroy the New Breed! I know-" Saburo yelled, but Temet stepped on his back, Saburo screamed out in pain.

"The New Breed...will never die! Neither will I! How dare you dishonor me like that! Shitheads like you...don't...deserve...to...live." Temet yelled and thrust his other leg into the back of Saburo, who continued to scream out in pain. "Die you shithead!" Temet continued to yell as he stomped all over Saburo's back. Saburo stopped screaming and Temet stepped off.

"I didn't think I would have to make my body weight go times 300 just to crush all of the bones in your torso." Temet said, turned towards the door, but something grabbed his arm, he spun around and got smacked in the face with a sand needle, Temet started to hold his eyes.

"Saburo...you're coming with me." Marus's voice called out, and picked up Saburo, who yelped in pain. Temet got all of the sand out of his eyes, but Marus and Saburo were allready standing at the window. "Temet...this battle...no...this WAR...is FAR FROM OVER!" Marus yelled and dropped out of sight.

"So...the shinobi in this world really are fighting back against us...we conquered the other contient...this one will also be ours!" Temet exclaimed, he yelled the same thing out the window, the last thing he heard was Marus's laughter being carried by the wind.

**With Naruto, and co**.

"So Sasuke, how are Karin and Juugo? I heard they were starting to date." Sakura blurted out randomly. Sasuke twitched at the thought and burst into laughter.

"I don't know to tell you the truth...but then again...I haven't talked to them in forever." Sasuke said, he paused and spun around. "Get down!" Sasuke yelled, Zabuza's sword can flying at them, Sasuke jumped up and landed on the sword, making it crash to the ground.

"I didn't expect to meet you two so soon...Zabuza and Haku." Sasuke said as a very thick mist engulfed the area. Zabuza and Haku appeared from the middle of no where.

"You three brats again? What luck we have Haku." Zabuza said, but Haku didn't reply.

**To Be Continued**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: To get a date! Lee's new Promise!

**(Author's Note: I thought as a special treat I would make chapter 30 a...special chapter, like an OVA, except it's really part of the story! This is a side-story chapter, this is the ONLY one that will have an actual chapter number, any futhur Side-Storys will be posted as this SS Chapter #, So anyway, ENJOY!)**

Rock Lee woke up early that morning, he went through his normal morning schedule, and had three pictures of girls he knew on his wall. They were lined up in this order: TenTen, Ino, and Hanabi.

"Today is the day! One of these three women will become my date for this evening, I promise!" Lee said outloud, even though no body was home. Lee rushed out of the door and straight toward's TenTen's apartment.

**At TenTen's apartment**

"I know! It's Lee's time of the month again, I bet he'll come to my house first this week since he went to yours last week Ino...I don't know how i'm going to tell him about...well...you know." TenTen said to Ino, who was on the phone.

"TenTen! Lee is here!" TenTen's mother called out. Tenten sighed and got off the phone, she walkled out to the front of her house, Lee was holding a flower, it was one that TenTen hated, but Hanabi loved.

"TenTen! As you know it is my time of the week again!" Lee said. TenTen rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, but she looked a lot more sad then usual. "Is something wrong my beloved?" Lee asked.

"Listen Lee...I don't know how to tell you this but...i'm pregnant with the next member of the...the...well...the Hyuuga clan." Tenten said, blushing and holding her stomach.

"You...mean...you...and...neji...were...did...that ..." Lee said, messing up his sentence and thought. "I'm sorry, I shall take my leave!" Lee said and took off running towards Ino's Flower Shop.

**At the Flower Shop**

"GO AWAY LEE!" Ino yelled and slammed the door in his face. Lee rushed towards the Hyuuga clan's homes.

**At the Hyuuga Estate**

"You are way too old for me Lee, find someone else once in a while, jeez! But thanks for the flower!" Hanabi said and slammed the door in Lee's face.

It was getting late now, Lee returned to his home, sulking.

"Once again...I was told No by all of the pretty girls who were, er, are still single..." Lee muttuered. "But there is still next week!" Lee said and ran inside before it got too late.

**To Be Continued**

(Author's Note 2: The Storyline picks up in Chapter 31!!)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Unfinished Business

"Looks like Haku really is ready to take you guys out for what you did all those years ago...heh...oh well...I really envy yall if you think that me and Haku were good...we do what our masters want us to do...and that is to kill all four of you!" Zabuza explained.

"Haku...Haku was pure-hearted the whole time! Haku was never bad in the first place! Stop talking about him like that!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza smirked and pulled his sword out of the ground.

"You're that brat from last time aren't you? The one that made me fear death...but as you can see...I shouldn't have feared anything...because my day would come again!" Zabuza yelled and charged at Naruto, Sasuke came from behind and kicked Zabuza in the back of the head.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, you two take on Haku, i'll take on Zabuza. Sakura, you stay in the back, in safety and come out in case any of us get severe injuries." Sasuke ordered. The other three nodded and took their stances.

"You just made your own deathwish kid. Well...you aren't a kid anymore...but whatever." Zabuza said as he stood up. "Haku...show them...No Mercy." Zabuza said, his voice cold and deep. He picked up his sword again and pointed it at Sasuke's chest. "That...is my target."

"Let's go then!" Sasuke yelled and charged at Zabuza with only his own sword, he quickly sent a chidori into it and met Zabuza head on. Zabuza laughed coldly.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled.

**With Suigetsu**

"Toraji...I think i'm in love with you." Suigetsu said that day, the two were eating a meal outside on the repaired peir. Suigetsu had decided to stay with Toraji until the New Breed was destroyed. Toraji blushed and stood up.

"I think i'm love with you too Suigetsu." Toraji said and she tackled Suigetsu, pressing her lips against his. Black birds flew up into the sky and couple quickly jumped up. Suigetsu ran inside and grabbed his new, thin blade that Toraji bought him in the city.

"Toraji, go inside, quick. I think it's another clone." Suigetsu said, Toraji nodded and ran inside her small house. "Yeah...just as I thought."

**With Naruto and Shikamaru**

"So Team Seven fought this guy before?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded as they stood face-to-face with Haku, a guy who used to be dead. "Then how do you defeat him?" Shikamaru asked.

"With...with the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Demon Rising

"The Kyuubi? You aren't serious are you?' Shikamaru asked. Naruto didn't move an inch, he didn't even blink. "Naruto, you aren't thinking of doing what I think you are...you can't release it!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I'll do what I have to do...it's the only way to defeat this guy...and if he uses his Crystal Ice Mirrors...we're as good as dead." Naruto said and closed his eyes and made one hand sign. Shikamaru charged to try and stop Naruto, but a blast of red chakra threw him back. Naruto was already drawing out the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Naruto...please...don't do it." Shikamaru muttered. Haku just stood his ground, but quickly jumped back into a tree, remembering the horrible memories from the last time he encountered the Kyuubi chakra.

**At the Kyuubi's Cage**

"So...you are actually wanting me to help you again? After what happened the last time?" the Kyuubi's voice called out. Naruto stood in front of the cage, which had three new seals all over it, but some chakra was still leaking through.

"I know you are the only way I can win this fight...I won't need your help ever again after this one last time!" Naruto exclaimed. The Kyuubi laughed, his eyes appeared at the tip of the cage.

"Do you remember what happened four years ago? When you were fighting Pein and Madara Uchiha? Minato Namikaze's seal was so weak that I was finally able to burst right through it and back into the real world using your body? Do you remember the death of your first teacher? Do you remember how Iruka Umino sacrificed himself just so you could go back to normal?" The Kyuubi boomed.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled and banged at the cage. The Kyuubi retreated a little and laughed. "I've got complete control over you and my emotions now, I don't have to worry about you anymore!" Naruto yelled, he felt a slight stab in his gut, he looked down, one of the Kyuubi's claws had cut right through him. Naruto fell, and accidently knocked two of the three seals off of the cage.

**Back in the real world**

"Naruto! Can you hear me, Naruto?" Shikamaru called out to Naruto. Naruto already had grew three tails made of the Kyuubi's chakra. Shikamaru knew that something had went wrong with Naruto's inner self.

"I gotta stop this thing!" Shikamaru yelled and quickly ran at Naruto with a seal, but one of the tails knocked him back into the tree that Haku was standing in.

"I see that I will just be able to pick up the scraps from this battle to save your friend...i'm sorry but I must do what I am told to do." Haku said. Shikamaru glared up at him and turned his attention back towards Naruto, who was already in his beast-like four tails mode.

"It's too late...we're done for!" Shikamaru muttered as the fifth and sixth tails quickly formed. Naruto didn't have any of his normal traits left, it was nothing but pure beast. "If that eighth tail forms...i'll make the sacrifice this time. Iruka's death will not be in vein!" Shikamaru yelled and jumped in front of Naruto.

"I'll try one last time, Naruto! Get control of yourself! Do it for the village! Do it for your dream of being Hokage! Do it for Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled, but the beastly Naruto just burst into laughter.

"If Hinata's life wasn't enough...then I guess there is only one way to stop you..." Shikamaru said. "Forbidden Jutsu: Seal Replacement Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Heh...I lived a good life." Shikamaru muttered.

**To Be Continued**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Battle Within!

The Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out all over the cage area. Naruto's body was almost completely engulfed by the red chakra overflowing. A claw was trying to form to it could rip off the final seal. The Kyuubi heard Shikamaru's call to Naruto.

"It's time...for my true return!" The Kyuubi boomed, in the real world, Naruto's body spoke in that demonic voice. The Naruto on the inside was starting to stir. Naruto opened his eyes and burst out from the chakra.

"You! Stop trying to take over my body! You're the one who is meant to pay me rent remember? I'm the host, and you're the guest! Now get back in your cage!" Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi laughed at him and turned towards him. Naruto stood his ground.

"You think you can stop me? Haha! I am your true power! If it wasn't for me you couldn't be a Shinobi! Now let me take over your body!" The Kyuubi boomed back. Naruto clenched his fists.

"I said No and that's final! I'm the reason that i'm a Shinobi...you had nothing to do with it! Now you get back in your cage before I force you back in!" Naruto yelled, The Kyuubi just laughed, but Naruto attacked the moving chakra with a kunai.

"What are you doing?" The Kyuubi boomed, the chakra flew towards Naruto, who cut the blast down the middle, making the Kyuubi scream out in pain. "If I kill you in here, your body is mine! Die!" Kyuubi yelled and more chakra flew out at Naruto.

"I'm taking back control!" Naruto yelled and started to fight off the dangerous chakra, but things quickly turned bad when part of the chakra pinned his feet down to the ground. Naruto didn't get the chance to cut it off because he was too busy fighting off the chakra above his feet.

"You...are...MINE!" The kyuubi yelled as the chakra started to wrap up Naruto's body, Naruto cut part of it off, and went to cut off the rest, but he was blasted by some of the other chakra, Naruto was down in the water, the chakra pinned him down, he couldn't move.

"I said i'm taking back control! Get him Shadow Clones!" Naruto yelled, five clones ran into the area, one of them freeing Naruto, the other three attacking the Naruto hungry chakra. The Kyuubi was getting annoyed, and blasted the three clones away. "Get ready to eat some Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and charged at the cage, it smacked into the cage and blew the Kyuubi back. Naruto put the two seals back on.

**In the real world**

"The Kyuubi's chakra...is...it's disappearing!" Shikamaru exclaimed and quickly stopped his jutsu. Naruto was screaming and rolling around all over the ground as his skin started to reform. He was down to two tails, one tail, and all of the charka was gone.

"S-Shikamaru...Shikamaru! Look behind you!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, three needles hit Shikamaru in the back, two of them hit a vital pressure point. Shikamaru coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Haku jumped down to the ground.

"You! I'll take you on again! Let's go!" Naruto yelled and pulled out a kunai.

**With Sasuke**

"Zabuza...looks like things have calmed down over there...let's go back to the main event, shall we?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face and his Sharingan activating.

"Let's...go!" Zabuza said and charged back towards Sasuke. "I'll kill you and take your Sharingan as my prize!"

**To Be Continued**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Vanishing Shinobi? Konoha's Crisis!

Sasuke jumped up into the air to dodge Zabuza's cheap shot. Sasuke quickly dove back towards the ground, Zabuza jumped to the right to avoid it, but that was Sasuke's plan, he pulled a string and Zabuza tripped and hit the ground face first.

"That was easy...way too easy..." Sasuke muttered, he spun around and felt Zabuza's blade slice across his chest. Blood splattered, and Sasuke stumbled back, falling into the puddle that was the Zabuza he tripped. The real Zabuza stood above him, laughing.

"Now...I believe I can try that Water Prison jutsu now...I do believe that they are at Konoha by now." Zabuza said. Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He tried to get up but he couldn't move, he was in so much pain.

"Who...Who is they?" Sasuke asked. Zabuza laughed as the water prison quickly engulfed Sasuke, blood was still slowly spilling out from his wound, so part of the blue water was turning red.

"You'll know soon enough." Zabuza said and cut Sasuke again, except at a different angle. Sasuke screamed and hit the ground, not moving. "Wait...nevermind...you'll never know."

**In Konoha**

"What do you mean six ANBU members and four Jounin and Chuunin are missing?" Tsunade boomed. Shizune jumped up, she had dozed off in her chair. TenTen was making the report in the Hokage's office.

"Yes, as of last night, nobody has seen Ino, Choji, and some other ANBU Members, and no one has Ebisu and three other Jounin either. They were all on the same mission that I was going to be assigned...but since...well...you know...the baby." TenTen explained.

"So then...can we pretty much guess its The New Breed?" Tsunade asked. TenTen paused, and slowly replied with a nod. "Well then...get Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuuga. Me and those two are going to find the shinobi responsible for this!" Tsunade boomed.

"My lady! Not trying to offend you but...you are kind of too old to worry about things like this. I'll take your place." Shizune pleaded. Tsunade shook her head.

"No...they are making my shinobi disappear...that's the worst thing they could have done! TenTen, you are dismissed!" Tsunade said. TenTen nodded and ran out of the office. Shizune and TonTon just stood in the corner as Tsunade looked out the giant window.

**In the Middle of Konoha**

Two figures were walking the streets. One of them was the giant member of the New Breed that Naruto encountered in Suna, the other was a member of the New Breed that was just recruited to replace Saburo and Marus, Temet said there was no need to get two new members, when the New Breed only needed one.

"Edward...who is next on the hit list?" the giant member asked. Edward, the new member, flipped through a small black book that Temet gave them. Temet had said that everyone in that book is to be taken care of.

"Well...lets see...oh look...Rock Lee is the next target...I bet he'll be mad that I copied his jutsu, what do you think Jaiken?" Edward asked. Jaiken didn't respond, but the two figures continued to walk down the street.

"I think...he'll disappear." Jaiken said and Edward smirked.

**To Be Continued**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Sasuke defeated and Konoha in Crisis! The sky darkens! (Part 1)

Edward and Jaiken continued to walk down the streets of Konoha, the villagers were giving them strange stares and glances. Edward replied with a smirk and Jaiken just continued to walk. Rock Lee and Hinata appeared in front of them.

"We would expect that you are the New Breed members we were warned about?" Rock Lee asked. Edward opened his book to the page with Lee on it. He whispered something to Jaiken and pointed at Lee.

"Jaiken...I think...that is our man." Edward said and started to laugh a little. Jaiken's eyes opened the rest of the way and quickly charged at Hinata. Lee appeared in front of Hinata to protect her, blocking the large man's punch with his bare fist.

"Let's do our best to not get the girl involved...after all...you would have to deal with Naruto Uzumaki if you even touched a hair on her head." Rock Lee said with a large smirk on his face. Jaiken replied with a smaller smirk.

"Naruto Uzumaki? I spared his life on our last encounter...but if he dared to attack me again...things would turn out quite different." Jaiken said. Lee and Hinata paused for a minute and glanced at each other. Jaiken took this quick moment to grab Lee and throw him into a building.

"Lee-san!" Hinata yelled, she turned her head, Jaiken was standing right in front of her, he had made one hand sign. He touched Hinata's forehead. Hinata disappeared. Lee witnessed the entire thing and almost stopped breathing.

"So now I see your power...how to make my shinobi disappeared...you New Breed scum!" Tsunade's voice called out as she appeared where Hinata stood, Jaiken had already turned his attention back to Lee.

"Jaiken...Lee will wait...This is the Fifth Hokage...Tsunade...she's a bigger name on the list...we'll make her disappear first! But first I want to test her true strength." Edward said as he stepped between Tsunade and Jaiken.

"Who the hell would you be?" Tsunade asked. Edward smirked.

"You can call me Edward...and good-bye. Second Gate, OPEN!" Edward said and he quickly appeared behind Tsunade, who didn't even see him move. Edward sent a hard fist into Tsunade's back, Tsunade flew towards Jaiken, who made the same hand sign.

"Hokage-sama! Don't get near him! He'll make you disappear!" Lee called out, but it was way too late. Before he finished his sentence, Jaiken made contact with Tsunade and made her disappear. Konoha was Hokage-less, and worse yet...defenseless.

**With Naruto and Haku**

"I'll beat you into the ground! That's a promise!" Naruto yelled, Haku laughed a little and pointed behind Naruto, Naruto turned to get kicked in the gut by Zabuza. Naruto coughed up blood, Zabuza pinned him to the ground, holding Naruto's throat.

"You're still weak from using that ****ing demon...don't try and pull any bluf shit off on us. We'll make you scream in pain as we kill you...like I did to your little friends." Zabuza said, with a cold chill in his voice. Naruto's eyes grew wide, and started to fade to a reddish color.

Naruto grabbed Zabuza's hand and started to pull it off his throat, red chakra was starting to leak out. Zabuza jumped back beside Haku and they both laughed a little. Naruto was standing on his feet, Naruto was holding his throat.

"If you touched Sakura...or hurt Sasuke...YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL ****ING DIE!" Naruto yelled and charged at the two men.

**Back in Konoha**

"We've done it Jaiken...we have defeat Konoha's greatest...this will be the New Breed's new home..starting today! Finish all of the shinobi off Jaiken!" Edward yelled and Jaiken cracked his knuckles, he touched Lee, who disappeared.

Konoha...has fallen.

**To Be Continued**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Sasuke defeated and Konoha in Crisis! The Sky Darkens (Part 2)

The village of Konoha was created by the First Hokage, the Hokage being the leader of the village, but on a horrible day during the era people called "Invasion of the New Breed" the village of Konoha's Fifth Hokage, Tsunade vanished suddendly.

Tsunade wasn't the only person in the village to vanish. Most of Konoha's elite shinobi had vanished a few days earlier. These shinobi included Sai, Yamato, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga, and Rock Lee, Hyuuga and Lee disappeared the same time Tsunade did.

On this day of October 14th, the sky darkened over the village of Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru did not know of the events that had just occured, as they were heading towards the Land of Mist.

Edward and Jaiken, who were two members of The New Breed declared that the New Breed was taking over Konoha, making the leader of the gang, Temet, the sixth Hokage. Unfortunatly...the villagers had no idea.

**With Naruto's Group**

Naruto quickly jumped up into the air, to avoid any damage from Zabuza's sword. Naruto dove towards Haku and Zabuza with almost lightning speed, Zabuza dodged the blow, but Haku got punched in the mask, making it crack.

Zabuza took advantage of this moment, sending his sword towards Naruto's back. Naruto spun around to catch the blade, but he also noticed Haku throwing three senbon needles towards him. Naruto flipped his body over the blade, his plan backfired as Zabuza punched him in the face, and the senbon stabbed into his back.

"Looks like we have ran into an old friend of ours Sabu." Marus's voice called out. Naruto, who was on the floor, growled and slowly got back onto his feet. Marus and Saburo were standing where Shikamaru and Sasuke's bodies were. "We ran into Sakura, a few yards back, who told us everything...don't worry Uzumaki...we're here to help this time." Marus explained.

"Then it's a shame I don't trust you!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza was laughing coldly again. Saburo was looking down at the marks on Sasuke, and all the blood he had lost. Marus laughed at Zabuza and Haku, but he was focused on Zabuza's blade, which was resting on Zabuza's shoulders.

"Marus...Uchiha Sasuke is not dead...he didn't lose enough blood, I will take these two to the Medic Ninja, do not die until I get back." Saburo explained and picked up Sasuke and Shikamaru, Saburo was gone before Marus could reply. Zabuza had turned his back to Naruto, he was staring at Marus.

"Weren't you a member of the New Breed? One of those goons who brought me and Haku back to life?" Zabuza asked, his eyes almost turning red from anger. Marus smirked, Saburo reappeared.

"Both of us were members of that gang of jackasses...but we've decided to pursue a different path...I guess we better share the information we know about Konoha before we have this little fight." Marus said, paused to glance at Naruto, and continued. "Earlier this day, Edward and Jaiken invaded Konoha, they got rid of three shinobi in less then five minutes. Jaiken, Naruto, you've fought him, can make people go into another dimension just by touching them." Marus explained.

"Who did he get rid of?" Naruto yelled, Naruto was back to his normal form, Haku was standing behind him, but wasn't attacking him from behind, an action that even surprised himself.

"Rock Lee...Tsunade...and Hyuuga Hinata." Marus said. Marus blinked and Naruto had one tail already out. "Now things are getting intresting aren't they?" Marus said. "Naruto, your team can either continue the mission, or head back to Konoha, your choice! We've got things from here." Marus continued.

"I'm going back to Konoha." Naruto said.

**Back in Konoha**

"Bring her in!" Temet yelled. Jaiken and Monica brought in an almost lifeless Toraji, Suigetsu was chained up in a lower level of the Hokage building. "How long did you think you could avoid us, Miss Toraji?" Temet asked.

"Shall we extract the fan now?" Monica asked. Temet shook his head.

"No...lets wait until Naruto Uzumaki comes back...I want this to be as painful for him as can be." Temet said. "It doesn't matter if he knows her or not...Naruto won't let anybody die in front of him..." Temet continued.

"Because as you know Monica...when that fan is extracted...Miss Toraji will die." Temet said.

**To Be Continued**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Naruto's Return to Konoha

Naruto approached Konoha's gates, he almost stopped breathing. The streets were empty, the gate was damaged and wide open. Naruto walked into the village to see small fires on buildings all over the place. Naruto looked up to see that all of the Hokage Stone Faces had been destroyed.

"What have they done?" Naruto muttered, he quickly ran towards the only perfect looking building, The Ninja Academy/Hokage Office. Naruto burst in through the front door, tears burst out from his eyes, small kids were laid out all over the first floor. Blood was splattered all over the floor and walls.

"To destroy the stone faces is one thing...but killing Innocent little kids? Thats way to ****ing far!! I'll kill those bastards!" Naruto yelled and spun around, Jaiken was standing behind him. "You...You again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You shouldn't swear on Lord Temet's holy ground...but since its too late for that...and you've seen the kids dead...you will be sent to Hell like the fifth Hokage and all of the other villagers." Jaiken said. Naruto jumped back, he was almost at the other wall.

"I don't give a damn about Temet! I'll kill him next!" Naruto yelled, with the tears flying off of his cheeks and onto the blood-stained floor. "Where do any of you get away with killing innocent children?" Naruto continued to yell.

"Are you really going to try and fight me? I can promise you won't make to Lord Temet. Come at me with all of your might, Uzumaki Naruto!" Jaiken said and got into a fighting stance. Naruto brushed the tears out of his eyes, he blinked, and his eyes were red from the Kyuubi's influence.

"Die!!!" Naruto yelled and charged at Jaiken, Naruto sent his fist for the gut of the large man, but Jaiken easily dodged and grabbed Naruto by his right leg and slung him out into the streets, Naruto landed on his feet and charged once more at Jaiken, who had made only hand sign.

"Disappear." Jaiken said and slapped Naruto right below his headband, Naruto vanished. Jaiken turned back towards the building, he paused and laughed a little. "So, it was a Shadow Clone?" Jaiken asked. Naruto emerged from behind a building.

"So that's how you got rid of my friends, huh?" Naruto asked, a large growl coming after it. Jaiken nodded and braced himself for battle. Naruto whipped out a kunai and pointed at it Jaiken's chest. "Tell me...how do I get them back?" Naruto asked.

"Get them back? You mean your friends? Ha...its simple...there is no way to get them back..." Jaiken said and burst into laughter. Naruto's eyes turned cold, more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out. Naruto had the palm of his hand bleeding from his nails.

"The world...was just fine before you stuck your business here...the entire village of Konoha stopped the Akatsuki...they stopped the Kyuubi from taking over my body forever...Konoha...is stronger then the New Breed will ever be!" Naruto yelled and charged at Jaiken, Jaiken swipped his hand across Naruto's forehead. Naruto disappeared.

"I don't sense his chakra anymore...I've gotten rid of him...for good...join your friends Uzumaki...join your friends in a deminsion that you can't escape...but for now...I have to take care of Saburo and Marus..." Jaiken said out loud and stared to walk out of the village.

**An Unkown Location**

"Naruto-kun!" a female voice called out. Naruto couldn't open his eyes. He was flying through a dark space. Naruto tried to follow the voice, but he couldn't see where he was going. "Naruto-kun! Open your eyes!" the female voice called out. Naruto finally opened his eyes.

He was in Hinata's arms...but there was nothing but white around them. The other Konoha shinobi and villagers were all laying down. Hinata held Naruto very tightly, Naruto could barely understand where he was. Naruto didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave Hinata again.

"H-Hinata...is there a way out of here? Was Jaiken telling the truth? Is there really no way out?" Naruto asked, he looked into Hinata's eyes. She was crying, she was smiling as she did so.

"Not until you got here Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. Tsunade walked over.

"Naruto...your chakra is the key to get out of this place!" Tsunade said, and stood in front of the couple. Naruto and Hinata both stood up, they had a serious look on their faces. Tsunade smirked.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

**To Be Continued**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: As time goes by...

"Well...for one...you have to wait one more year before you do it...if you had only woke up two days earlier then you did...we could have escaped...most likely by the time we get back next year...the New Breed will rule most of the world." Tsunade explained.

"For an entire year?!" Naruto yelled. Hinata was also surprised, Tsunade almost couldn't believe it herself. "There is no other way for us to get out? There is no way we have to wait a year!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto...the training for getting us out will most likely take a year...and yes..it will involve you using the Kyuubi's chakra...just a little bit though." Tsunade continued to explain. Naruto listened and nodded.

"Well then! Let's start training!" Naruto yelled and thrust his fist into the air. Naruto was smirking, Tsuande and Hinata laughed a little, but in one year, the world as they knew it, would have changed almost completely.

**Back in the Regular World: 7 Months Later...**

Sasuke and Sakura returned to a large hole in the ground. They jumped down into the hole and closed it back up. The couple slid down until they got to the bottom, where Marus, Saburo, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were waiting for them.

"Any sign of Naruto or the others?" Saburo asked. Sakura shook her head. Sasuke banged his fist into the wall. Everyone was being quiet. Nobody had gotten any sign from any other shinobi in months. Sasuke sat down on him and Sakura's bed.

"Naruto really is gone...i'm almost out of hope, I know the rest of you are, all we do is run and hide! The New Breed has taken control of the entire world and all we have done is fight Zabuza and Haku every once in a while! We need to take on Temet!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said and sat down beside her husband, she embraced him as they both cried. Shikamaru returned from his look-out. Temari greeted him with a kiss. Sasuke was falling asleep in Sakura's warm arms. Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other with a smirk.

"I think Sasuke has a point there." Marus said. "He is right...all we do is run and hide...and we barely escape from Zabuza and Haku...all of the villages have been over ran...we were almost sent where Naruto is now by that Jaiken guy! What are we going to do next? Run some more? Bullshit! We need to attack!" Marus continued.

"Just wait a little while longer..." Gaara said and everyone went into their own beds, Gaara's sand turned off the lights.

**The end of that Year, with Naruto **

"Tonight is the night Naruto, are you ready?" Tsunade yelled. Naruto emerged from behind a curtain, sporting a new outfit, it was black and orange Hokage robe. "Lord Hokage..." Tsunade said bowed to him. Naruto laughed and made her get back up.

"Just call me Naruto, ok Granny? Now...let's do this." Naruto said, and the two turned towards where all of the shinobi and villagers were waiting.

**A Dream Reached!  
To Be Continued**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Movement of the Shinobi

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in horror as Sasuke vanished in front of her eyes. Jaiken had found their base, and was quickly wiping out the rest of the people who posed a threat. "Stop what you are doing!" Sakura yelled. Jaiken turned towards her.

"You...will draw them back out." Jaiken said. Sakura was confused, she quickly sent all of her chakra into her fist and charged at the large man. Jaiken grabbed her hand and flipped her over, sending Sakura into the wall of the underground base.

"It can't end this way...Naruto isn't back yet..." Sakura said as she emerged from the rubble. Jaiken was still standing where he was, it was like he hadn't moved an inch. "Naruto will return...and it'll be the end of you..." Sakura said as Jaiken approached her.

"Farewell woman." Jaiken said and touched Sakura's forehead. Sakura vanished, and the base was now empty. Jaiken was the only one still standing in the large underground area. "If they are doing what I think they are...the New Breed is in trouble for sure...but where I sent those ones just now...they aren't coming back." Jaiken told himself out loud.

**Where Naruto and co. are**

"Today is the big day, Naruto-kun! Today we take down the New Breed once and for all!" Hinata said as she locked lips with the new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The rest of the shinobi and villagers were waiting to finally get out of the white demension.

"Ok...everyone...lend me your chakra!" Naruto yelled as he extended his left hand. The villagers and shinobi put their hands up into the air. Chakra and Energy was flowing out of their hands towards Naruto, who quickly had six Kage Bunshins for support.

"DEMENSION RIPPER RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as an orb finished forming in his hand, the orb was twice the size of a normal Rasengan, and some of the chakra was slightly leaking out. Naruto turned towards an open area and charged. He thrust the orb into the open area...

**Back in Konoha**

"How boring...the world is crumbling and yet no one....not one soul will step and challenge me." Temet said as he yawned. The rest of the members of the New Breed were spread out over the large room. "Is everyone really gone Jaiken?" Temet asked.

"Yes...they have been sent to a demension that is unescapeable...except..." Jaiken started, but he stopped himself. Temet shot up, so did the rest of the members. Jaiken met eye-contact with Temet, Jaiken started to feel pain.

"Except what, Jaiken?" Temet said. Jaiken felt like he was burning alive. Was this the new ninjutsu that Temet said he mastered? Jaiken fell to his knees and coughed up tons of blood. Even Monica was shocked by how easily Jaiken fell.

"HEYYYY!!" a familar voice called out. Temet swore under his breath and flew towards the window and looked out at the village. Naruto and the rest of the shinobi stood tall in the middle of the village.

"What the hell? Uzumaki!" Temet yelled. The other members rushed to the window, they couldn't believe their eyes. "How did they escape, Jaiken?" Temet yelled. Jaiken explained that some demensions can be ripped apart by very strong ninjutsu.

"Get out here Temet, i'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled and cracked his knuckles.

**To Be Continued**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Final Battle Begins!!

"Get out here and fight me, Temet!" Naruto yelled as he threw off his Hokage jacket, which Hinata caught quickly. Temet smirked and jumped out of the window from the Hokage building.

"If you are in that much of a hurry to die...I'll accept." Temet said. He looked left, then right. "Let's go to a more clear space...how about the clearing in the woods about 415 feet from here?" Temet asked. Naruto nodded and the two leaders quickly vanished. Monica, Jaiken, Edward, and the other two masked members jumped down.

"You!" Lee said as he pointed at Edward. "You are the one I want to fight...you are the one that I must defeat and bring back my honor of being a shinobi!" Lee continued. Edward smirked.

"I'll defeat you with your own jutsu...let's go to your old dojo, shall we?" Edward asked. Now Lee and Edward were gone as well. Hinata folded Naruto's rope and placed it on the ground. She was face-to-face with Monica.

"I guess i'll take you on then." Hinata said and they disappeared. The two masked shinobi looked at each other and tore their masks off. There were female twins!

**With Naruto and Temet**

The wind blew, the trees didn't move at all, like they were watching the two great leaders standing in the clearing. At the moment it was simply a face-off. Neither men were speaking.

"So..." Temet started. "You want to know where Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are?" Temet continued. Naruto froze and clenched his fists.

"What did you do with them?" Naruto barked. Temet opened his eyes completely. Naruto started to feel depressed. Temet was getting closer to him, Naruto couldn't move. Was it genjutsu?

"Don't worry...they are in a better place..." Temet continued as he got closer to the Blonde-haired Shinobi. "A unescapeable demension to be exact...and I have the jutsu to let you join them!" Temet yelled as he pulled out a long katana. Naruto still couldn't move.

"Let the Final Battle Begin...and end!" Temet yelled.

**Back in Konoha**

_Sounds like all three of the other fights have started..._ Kakashi told himself. He looked at Yamato and Sai, who nodded, they quickly disappeared. The twins and Jaiken were the only New Breed members staying in the village. Kakashi took a few steps foreward.

"You caught me off guard last time...Jaiken, is it?" Kakashi said. Jaiken replied with a simple nod. "Well...lets say this time we have an even fight." Kakashi said. Jaiken shock his head and pointed at the village gate. Kakashi turned around. Zabuza and Haku were walking into the village.

"Have we missed the party? Sorry about being so late." Zabuza said with a smirk under his mask.

**With Naruto and Temet**

Naruto caught the blade with his bare hands. His eyes had turned red. He was using some of the Kyuubi's chakra was the only way for Naruto take back control. Temet stumbled back and Naruto got on his feet.

"You better let them out...or you'll die!" Naruto yelled and charged at Temet, who thrust chakra into his sword, turning it blue. Naruto pulled out a kunai and sent chakra into it. The Kunai and Katana clashed, chakra was going everywhere.

"Maybe you'll be more of a challenge...then I thought." Temet muttered under his breath.

**To Be Continued**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Final Battle (Part 1)

"Haku....looks like we aren't too late after all...I sense Temet and that brat's chakra in the forest to the east...but I think i've picked out my opponent...I want...HATAKE KAKASHI! COME OUT HERE!" Zabuza roared. Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"I knew you were going to fight me...so now...I end this...FOREVER!" Kakashi yelled and pulled his headband up, revealing his Sharingan. "I've learned some new jutsu...and I heard you have some new weapons!" Kakashi yelled as Zabuza pulled out his regular blade.

"I'll rip you apart!" Zabuza said, he glanced at Haku, who was starting to walk towards toward the large crowd. Kakashi appeared in front of Haku to stop him, but Zabuza appeared in-between them. "Don't worry about Haku...he is just looking for a worthy opponent..." Zabuza said. Haku walked straight past Kakashi.

"Come at me with all of your might Kakashi Hatake!" Zabuza yelled. Kakashi nodded and the two prepared to face off.

**With Hinata**

"Eight Triagrams! Eight Gates Assault!" Hinata yelled as she charged at a helpless Monica. Monica smirked and jumped into the air. Hinata stopped, she was confused, she blockd all of Monica's chakra points.

"I guess i'll get a little serious..." Monica muttered and made one hand sign. Hinata noticed her chakra points opening back up. Monica landed back on the ground, her skin was darker, and her hair was longer. Monica had changed her form to grow stronger.

"This...is...my first form...but that is all I need..." Monica said, with a large grin on her face.

**With Naruto and Temet**

"So...to fight you must use that demon's chakra? And if I kill you...there will be no one left to fight me!" Temet concluded. Naruto was walking back towards the area, the clash of chakra made Naruto fly back and crash through a few trees. "I am the true Hokage! You are nothing but a piece of trash!" Temet continued.

"How dare you call yourself Hoakge!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was bleeding all over his body. "You are the one who is trash! You have no right to call yourself Hokage when all you do is have your men steal the title away from Granny Tsunade! I...I AM THE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled and more chakra starting to leak, the first tail was forming.

"We'll see who the Hokage is won't we?" Temet asked out loud. Naruto was glaring right at his heart. "Come...UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Temet yelled, and the two men charged at each other, this time, with their fists.

**Back in Konoha**

"Yamato...do you sense it?" Sai asked. Yamato nodded. Haku was standing in the middle of the crowd. He was standing face-to-face with Tsunade and Shizune. Haku reacted quickly as Tsunade attacked him.

"It is...the pure intent...to kill." Yamato said as Haku landed back on the ground softly.

**To Be Continued**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: The Final Battle! (Part 2)

_The Stage was set...the battles to decide the fate of the world had shifted, they had taken a dangerous turn. Hinata Hyuuga would be the first one to have to face this horrible, stronger power. Naruto Uzumaki would be the next, followed by Rock Lee...but the fact that I wish I could go back in time, and stop all of this from happening...I would have...but there is no stopping it now..._

"The Pure Intent to kill?" Sai repeated. Yamato nodded. "So...once Tsunade-sama takes care of that guy...we attack those twins from behind?" Sai asked. Yamato shook his head.

"No...we are attacking the large men when TenTen and Ino attack the twins...speaking of Ino...where is she?" Yamato asked. Sai looked to where Ino would be. Jaiken and the twins were still standing in place, but Ino had disappeared...

**With Naruto and Temet**

Naruto and Temet clashed with fury! The ground shook and the trees swayed. The wind was picking up speed as the two clashed again. Naruto was the first one to hit a blow. Temet went flying up into the air, where Naruto appeared over him and kicked him back down into the ground. Naruto landed back on the ground with a small puff of dirt. The Kyuubi's chakra was starting to form its second tail. Naruto could control up to three tails, so it just let it keep going.

Temet rose from a pile of rubble, he looked pretty scratched up, but he wasn't bleeding yet. Naruto clenched his fists and once again charged at Temet. Temet's turned a purplish-red, and Naruto froze right in front of Temet's face. Temet had a smirk on his face.

It was like what had happened at the beginning of the fight. Naruto felt like he had more control this time. Naruto smirked as well and punched Temet right in the jaw. Temet coughed up blood as he hit the ground again. Naruto jumped up into a near-by tree. Temet was on his knees. He quickly turned up and glared at Naruto.

"You...You aren't going to put the past 23 years of my life to waste...I promise...I will destroy you...and...then there will be nobody to stop me!" Temet yelled. Naruto clenched his fists again.

"You did waste 23 years of your life! Because I know I will stop you, I will defeat you and save the entire world!" Naruto yelled and jumped down from the tree with a mighty force. Temet's eyes turned white, and Naruto's fists cracked as they connected with a large, glowing shield. Naruto screamed out in pain and stepped back.

"Forbidden Jutsu: White Shield Jutsu!" Temet declared. Naruto's hands were covered in blood from the burst open skin. "Looks like you can't use any more of your precious jutsu!" Temet yelled over the shield. Naruto heard him making more hand signs. "Forbidden Jutsu: White Destroyer Jutsu!" Temet yelled. The shield started to change shape. A huge arm bolted at Naruto, and thrust him almost back into the village. Naruto was under about twenty trees. The Kyuubi's chakra faded through each log.

"That was fun while it lasted! Thank you for proving...that all of those years...had meaning, Thank you for-" Temet started, he gasped as the logs bursted out over the area, Naruto crawled out of them. He was a bloody heap of broken bones.

"It isn't over...it isn't over...until i'm dead." Naruto managed to say.

**With Rock Lee**

The entire dojo was on fire. Edward burst out from the flames. He was pretty bloody, he wiped some blood of his lower lip.

"What a shame...to burn alive in his own dojo..." Edward muttered. Edward turned around to get kicked right in the face. Might Gai was standing in front of him, tears of sadness rolling down his checks...

"You killed my pupil...I will...KILL YOU!" Gai yelled and activated the first three gates.

**Back in Konoha**

"Yamato-sensei! Rock Lee's chakra just completely disappeared!" Sai excalimed. Yamato bit on his lower lip.

"Yes...the first casuality of this final battle." Yamato said.

**To Be Continued**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Their return...!?

Hinata was knocked onto the ground. Hinata spit out a lot more blood then usual. Monica had a purple armor covering her entire body. Hinata had tried to attack it from every direction possible, but the armor made her Byakugon useless.

"This is...what Temet promised me...! This is that power!" Monica bragged as she approached the defenseless Hyuuga. Hinata managed to get on her feet. With only one punch, Monica would be able to possibly kill her. Monica prepared for a direct hit to Hinata's face.

"Hinata! I've got it now!" A male voice called out. Monica turned around, Shikamaru was standing a few feet behind Monica with the Shadow Pocession jutsu locked on. "Now we've got the upper hand!" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

Monica burst into a fit of laughter. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, he gasped as the Shadow Pocession jutsu broke completely. Monica charged at Shikamaru, and tried to grab him by his neck, but Shikamaru's Shadow wrapped around Monica.

"This will end this fight for sure..." Shikamaru muttered as he made a few quick hand signs. "Nara Clan Forbidden Jutsu: Shadow Explosion Jutsu!"

**With Naruto and Temet**

Naruto was back on his feet, he was leaning against a slightly cracked tree. Temet still had his white shield around him. Naruto had barely gotten on his feet, he could feel multiple ribs shattered. Naruto could barely move his hands to make jutsu signs.

"Well then...I guess you are going to die." Temet said and made a hand sign. "White Shield Jutsu: Mutiple Fists of Fury jutsu!" Temet yelled, the shield created about four hands, they all charged at Naruto, Naruto dodged the first, but got smacked with the second. Naruto crashed back into the ground, more bones cracked.

The Third and Fourth fists flew at him. Temet gasped as both fists were engulfed in black flames. Naruto looked behind him. Sasuke and Sakura were standing on the other side of the destroyed trees.

"Just...in..time." Sasuke panted. Sakura nodded and rushed in to heal Naruto. She gasped as she mended all of the broken bones in his body, and replace the tons of lost blood. "Sakura...how is he?" Sasuke asked. Sakura wiped a tear from her face.

"Another second and he would be dead." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked and appeared between Temet and Naruto and Sakura. "Sasuke! You can't fight him on your own!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke gave her a thumbs up. Naruto got on his feet, it was like he was good as new.

"Glad you could make it Sasuke...let's take this guy down!" Naruto said as he wiped the last of the blood off of his bottom lip.

**In Konoha**

"Yamato...do you...?" Sai almost asked. Yamato nodded and they both stood up, they put their ANBU masks back on and rushed towards Kakashi. Kakashi just barely dodged a fatal blow from Zabuza's chakra-infused blade. Yamato and Sai appeared in between the men.

"Kakashi! You were right! They returned! We can finally take control!" Sai exclaimed. Kakashi sighed in relief and passed out. Sai looked at Yamato, who shook his head.

"Sai...take on that brat, Haku, leave Zabuza to me." Yamato said, Zabuza laughed a little. Sai nodded and rushed to where Haku was, but he had to find Haku first.

**Back with Gai and Edward**

"What..is this power?" Edward asked. Gai had just smashed his face into the ground. Gai was using five gates. Gai was loosing chakra and stamnia fast. "How do you even know Lee is dead? Did you ever think about that?" Edward yelled. Gai paused and looked at the dojo, it wasn't on fire at all.

_Genjutsu!_

**With Sasuke, Naruto, and Temet**

"Heh...so now this is two on one? Well that isn't very fair now...is it?" Temet asked. Sasuke and Naruto stood their ground.

"Sasuke...I think I can handle the Rasendori..."

**To Be Continued**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Things come together! The End Draws Near!

_If only you knew how I felt about you at the time, Naruto-kun...I wouldn't have fought with you, I would just would have been in the crowd...fiddling my fingers...but once we began to date, your spirit, and your will poured into me, and I felt like I had the power..._ Hinata told herself as she watched Monica scream and try to get Shikamaru's shadow to go away for good.

"Its too late now, Monica...i'm taking both of us away, right now!" Shikamaru yelled as smoke started to come from the ground. Monica smirked as her purple armor engulfed her. Shikamaru smirked as well, he knew that this jutsu would be more then enough. _Temari...i'm sorry I was so troublesome..._

_Naruto...you proved to me that my friends mean something! You proved so much things to me, I realized what it meant to be a true shinobi...i'm not going to let our friends die right in front of us! Naruto-kun! I love you!_ Hinata told herself as she jumped down in behind Shikamaru.

"This will save us, Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled as she activated her Byakugon. "Eight Triagrams...Ultimate Rotation!" Hinata yelled as the shadow exploded. Hinata was just in time. The rotation kept Shikamaru in, and kept Monica out. Monica screamed loudly, and they heard blood splatter.

"Hinata...that was brave of you and everything...but my life is over...the minute I hit sunlight...i'll die." Shikamaru said. Hinata gasped.

**With Gai and Edward**

Rock Lee bellowed out from a tree and kicked Edward in the back of his neck. Gai quickly came up from behind Lee and kicked Edward back up into the air. Edward laughed as he blocked the next two attacks. Edward spun the two men back into the ground.

"Lee! We must that double team!" Gai yelled. Lee nodded and the two dropped their weights. Edward continued to laugh as the Teacher and the Pupil burst into the air. Edward stopped laughing as a punch slammed into his gut. It was Lee's fist. Edward spit out a little blood, but more blood burst out when a larger impact cracked into his back. Gai, who was in his fourth gate state, had just kicked Edward in his back. "Finish him...Lee!" Gai yelled.

Lee was back on the ground, he was in his fifth gate state and rushed towards the falling Edward, Edward felt like a ping pong as Lee and Gai hit Edward towards each other multiple times. Lee finally kicked Edward back towards the ground face first. Edward smashed into the ground with very high impact. Lee and Gai returned to their normal states as they touched the ground. They gave each other a thumbs up, and passed out.

**With Yamato and Zabuza**

"What the hell is this? I thought only the first Hokage could use this kind of jutsu!" Zabuza yelled as Yamato trapped him into a wood-style prison. Both men were running low on chakra. Yamato looked at the remains of Zabuza's regular sword. He smirked.

"I'm guessing you apart to use the sword you almost killed Suigetsu with?" Yamato asked. Zabuza laughed from inside the prison. Yamato quickly put himself into battle position. Yamato heard blood splatter, but he didn't hear the wood break. "Zabuza...don't tell me...you...?" Yamato sputtered.

"Heh...thats right....I forfeit this fight to you...and just stapped myself with my best sword...heh...this time back on Earth was good...just wish...I...didn't...have...to......." Zabuza explained, but Yamato heard his body hit the ground. Yamato make the wood prison disappear. Zabuza was dead, a bloody mess.

"I know what the last word was going to be...Zabuza....you didn't want to fight..." Yamato said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

**To Be Continued!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: What it came down to...!

_Konoha...had defeated three of the eight members of the New Breed...but there was still the wild card left, Jaiken...nobody had stood up to fight him yet. Sai was so busy fighting Haku...Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were fighting Temet...and...Ino, Kiba, and Shino had challenged the New Breed's twins...can the era of peace return?!_

"That was way too easy..." Kiba said as himself and Akamaru returned to their normal forms. The twins were on the ground, not moving. Shino and Ino hadn't gotten any action at all. "If these chicks are in The New Breed..they should be way strong then this!" Kiba continued.

"I agree, Kiba..." Shino muttered. Bugs scattered around the ground, checking out the twins. A finger slightly moved. Shino reacted quickly and had the bugs cover the twin up. "You were right...they are definatlly still alive...your jutsu did almost nothing to them." Shino continued.

"All right then!" Kiba said as he made one hand sign and jumped onto Akamaru's back. A large cloud of smoke was produced. Shino and Ino quickly retreated back towards the main part of the village. Kiba and Akamaru had fused together to create a new form.

"Man-Beast Fusion jutsu! I haven't tried this form yet!" Kiba yelled. The twins also reacted quickly, jumping onto their feet. The smirked and grabbed each other's hand. Kiba raised one eyebrow.

"You aren't the only ones who can fuse...teehee..." one of the twins said.

**With Sai and Haku**

The crystal ice mirrors cracked. Sai and Haku were standing in the middle of their battleground. Both men weren't in the best shape, Sai had plenty of senbon needles inside him. Haku had sealing paint all over his clothing.

"Good fight...but my time on this earth is over...farewell...Sai." Haku said, his body dropped and hit the floor. Sai let out a long sigh, before collapsing onto his knees. Sai took a few of the needles out of his body and threw them to the side. Sai managed to get on his feet and walk towards the village.

**In the village, at Jaiken's Location**

Jaiken blocked another kick from Tsunade. Shizune jumped up into the air, TenTen jumped up from the other side of him. Shizune sent poisen needles towards Jaiken, this grabbed his attention, he used a large kunai knife to block the needles. TenTen threw a barrage of weapons at Jaiken, only a few of the weapons managed to hit him in the back.

Tsunade was able to kick Jaiken in the face, finally landing a critical blow. Jaiken stumbled back as Tsunade hit a barrage of hits. Jaiken was almost finished. Jaiken activated his last result, he tried to tap Tsunade in the forehead, but a large katana stabbed him in the hand. It was from TenTen.

"This will finish you!" Tsunade yelled as she smashed her foot into Jaiken's face, his skull could cracking could be heard from miles away. Jaiken was dead, his large body just slopped to the right and stopped moving. Tsunade sighed out a breath of relief.

"Naruto...defeat Temet!" Tsunade exclaimed.

**With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Temet**

"If you think you can handle it Naruto...i'm all up for it!" Sasuke replied. Naruto smirked and made a few shadow clones. Three of the four clones charged at Temet, while the last clone made a Rasengan in naruto's left hand. Sasuke quickly began to charge a Chidori.

"You think clones can defeat me!?!" Temet yelled and slammed the shield into the clones, they completely burst, there wasn't even any smoke. "I think i'll give you the chance to see my true attack form!" Temet continued, and made a few hand signs.

The shield started to expand. Temet had gotten a full set of white armor around his body, and it was growing in size. In a matter of moments, the attack shield was taller then the forest. Naruto and the crew were in shock. Sasuke and Naruto acted quickly and fused their attacks together.

"This is it! It all depends on you, Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled together. Naruto smirked and ran at the large bot-like creature. Naruto jumped up and and started to run up the armor. Blood splattered out from his feet. Naruto winced, but continued to run up the armor. Naruto jumped up once he reached the top.

"Rasendori!" Naruto yelled, the jutsu had stayed intact, Naruto found Temet on the top and before Temet had time to react, slammed the Rasendori into Temet's chest. Temet screamed out in pain as a large force shock all of the ground, buildings were breaking, glass was shattering. Naruto thrust himself out as Temet flew out his shield and into the air.

"We...We did it....WE DID IT!!!!" Naruto yelled.

**To Be Continued**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: End of the New Breed!

The village was in high spirits! The New Breed has been destroyed! Kiba, Shino, and Ino returned seconds after Naruto and crew. The healing and rebuilding of Konoha began, it was going to be the second era of peace! The world was returning normal...the threat of the New Breed...was long dead...

"Tsunade..." Naruto said as he approached the former Hokage. Tsunade turned around from ordering people. "I'm not ready to be the Hokage...i'm just not cut out for the job..." Naruto continued. Everyone gasped.

**In the Hokage Building**

"Toraji! Toraji!" Suigetsu called out as he reached the third of the five floors of the expanded building. "Toraji! Where are you? Toraji?" Suigetsu continued to yell. He turned a corner, there was a piece of paper on the burnt wall. Suigetsu knew it was from Toraji and ripped it off the wall.

_Suigetsu,  
I'm sorry for not saying good-bye, but i've went to pursue life across the seas. I loved you, but I cannot be in this danger anymore, now that the New Breed is gone, I can finally go home and live with my husband and children. I'm sorryI never told you, my emotions, I was blinded by the fear of death._

I hope you can understand, and I hope we can meet up again sometime.

Much Love,  
Toraji

Suigetsu rippd the letter in pieces and dropped the pieces on the ground. He banged his fist on the wall and looked outside, it was getting late, the celebration of victory was going to begin in only three hours. A lot had to be done, so Suigetsu jumped out the window, and started to help some workers repair some buildings.

**With Saburo and Marus**

"So...Konoha won in the end..." Marus said as the two watched over from a large cliff. "I bet the boss won't be too happy that the second-strongest squad was defeated so easily...and according to my scan, Toraji Ryuugo is not anywhere in Konoha." Marus continued.

"Seems that way..lets head to the next country." Saburo said, Sasuke was standing behind him. "Sasuke...I'm guessing you heard everything we just said...and I can tell...you are just going to let us get away?" Saburo continued.

"Heh...you're right...I did hear everything...so...mind tell me who this boss of yours-" Sasuke began, but was cut off. Saburo and Marus were gone, a breeze quickly followed. "Damn you...DAMN YOU SABURO!" Sasuke yelled as he fell down to his knees. "I wont...I refuse to let you go alive...next time."

**Back in Konoha**

"What are you talking about, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto took off his Hokage robe and handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade held onto it, a few tears rolled down her eyes. "Tsunade-Sama...you aren't going to let him do this, are you?" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her face. "It was his dream!" Sakura continued.

"Sakura-chan...its not that big of a deal...besides...I plan on having a family someday...with Hinata...just understand how I feel...I love Hinata, and i'm not ready to lead the village just yet." Naruto said. Sakura dried her tears, she had a lot of respect for Naruto, and it just grew some more.

"I understand..." Sakura said.

**Somewhere...**

A large beer bottle smashed down, a few drops of beer dropped onto the floor. An even larger man was sitting in a throne-like chair.

"What is this...my Queen, Toraji Ryaski has returned?" the man boomed.

**To Be Continued**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Queen Toraji?!

"Are you telling me that my Queen has finally returned? Does this mean that the New Breed has been defeated?!" the large man boomed. Two smaller men nodded, they were slightly shaking as they held a piece of paper. The man snatched the paper and read it.

_Come find me, if you can._

-Toraji

"Damn her...playing games with me!" the man boomed. The two men screamed and flew out of the room. "I, King Katsu, will find my beloved!"

**Back in Konoha**

"What do you mean Toraji is gone?" Naruto yelled. Tsunade nodded. It had been only 45 minutes since the village was under repair, luckily, only a few buildings had major damages, most of the buildings had small cracks or broken windows at most.

"I'm sending out you, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai to try and stop her, our sources say that her ship is about to leave from the Land of Mist port." Tsunade explained.

"If it's about to leave...how are we gonna catch it?" Naruto asked. Tsunade smirked and pulled out four tickets. "So...we are going to get on the boat?!" Naruto continued to ask. Tsunade nodded.

"Yup...the ship will be going this direction first, so it can get some supplies before it heads out on a 2 week boat ride to the other major continent." Tsunade explained. "Go inform the rest of your team and head out towards the Land of Fire Port, immediatly!"

"Ok!" Naruto yelled and ran out of the room.

**In the Land of Mist**

"Suigetsu..." Toraji muttered out loud as she walked down the pier towards her large ship. She closed her eyes and a single tear dropped down her face. She felt a finger tap in the back. Toraji spun around, she was face-to-face with Suigetsu.

"Toraji..." Suigetsu said and pressed his lips against Toraji, Toraji pulled herself away and smacked Suigetsu in the face, tears were rolling down her face. Suigetsu almost yelled, but stopped when he saw that Toraji was crying. "I...I'm sorry..." Suigetsu said.

"Your damn right you are! How dare you disrespect a queen like that!" Toraji yelled, but quickly covered her mouth. Suigetsu froze.

"A...A Queen!?"

**In an Unknown Land**

"Is my transportation ready?" Katsu boomed. The men started to move faster, taking boxes of things outside the large throne room. "We must find Toraji before those people get to her!" Katsu continued to yell. The men nodded and picked up a steady-fast pace.

"Those bastards...if they start moving like I fear, The New Breed will return! Move your small asses faster, ****ers!" Katsu continued to yell.

**In Konoha**

"Wow? A mission already? It hasn't even been one hour since we finished off the New Breed, Tsunade-sama is really kicking Konoha back into full gear!" Sakura exclaimed as herself and Sasuke arrived. Naruto and Sai were waiting outside Ichiraku.

"Sorry we were late...we were helping give some repairs to the Uchiha and Hyuuga district's." Sasuke explained. Naruto and Sai both nudged Sasuke in his side. "Don't even think like think...you bastards." Sasuke said, but he was slightly blushing.

"All right! To the Land of Fire port! Let's go!" Naruto yelled and thrust his fist into the air. "RIGHT!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai called out behind him, and the team quickly left.

**To Be Continued**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Enter Mia: The Princess of Poisen!

A woman, who appeared to be the age of eighteen, walked into the bar, the water moving was heard as she walked in. A lot of people froze as she walked up to the bartender.

"I'll take a barrel full of beer please." the woman said. The quite room burst into laughter. The bartender shook his head. "No...I am not underage...I am Twenty-One." the woman said.

"Yeah right, kid! Ha! You'd have to kill me to get beer out of me at your age! What a *****, right guys?" the bartender yelled. Everyone in the bar agreed and continued to drink. "So, what do you want? A milk?" the bartender asked. The woman cut the man's cheeck with her finger nail. The bartender screamed in pain as his skin turned purple, he fell facefoward. The other men were silent.

"Poisen Style: Purple Slice." the woman said and jumped over the bar. She picked up a barrel and filled it with beer. She took it back over the bar and walked out of the bar. One man finally spoke up, and was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"That woman is...'The Queen of Poisen: Mia!'" the man yelled. Everyone in the bar stopped talking, their eyes were wide, and they drinked their beer in silence.

**With Naruto's Crew**

"So...this is Port Town?" Naruto asked. The town itself was small, but there were tons of ports, and ships docked in them. There was one ship that stood out, it was huge, but it wasn't a passenger ship, and it had a skull bleeding purple liquid out of its eyes on it's flag.

"Woah! That thing is so awesome! It looks kickass!" Naruto yelled. Sakura hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled in her face. Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from his wife.

"You idiot...that's a pirate ship." Sasuke said, he glanced to the left and saw a piece of paper on the wall. "That is most likely the wanted poster for it's captain, we better be careful. But none the less...we have to split up, Toraji may already be here." Sasuke explained. Everyone nodded and took off in different directions. Naruto snickered and changed his course towards the pirate ship.

He jumped on board, he looked around, seems like nobody was on it. Naruto heard people yelling and the clinging of bowls below him. Naruto heard someone coming up the stairs and hid up in the flag area. It was a woman, she had long blonde hair, which blew out into the wind.

"Woah...what a looker!" Naruto said out loud. The woman looked up, Naruto hid furthur. The woman knelt down and placed something on the floor and went back down into the ship. Naruto jumped down, but flew right back up. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot wires!" Naruto said. The woman burst back out, followed by tons of men.

"You! Up there! In the flag! How dare you get on this ship while our captain is in town! How dare you step foot on the same ground that Princess Mia steps on!" the woman yelled. Naruto jumped down, the men and woman gasped. "You are...a...shinobi?" the woman asked.

"What is all this ruckus?" the woman from the bar said as she walked onto the ship, she looked up and saw Naruto standing on the ship. "Who the hell are you? Get your ass off my ship before I make your skin rot from the inside out!"

**Back in town**

The large crowd of men were surrounding the wanted poster. It read:

'Princess of Poisen' Mia: Wanted Dead or Alive  
Bounty: 300,000,000

**To Be Continued**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Naruto vs. Mia! Toraji's Boat on the Horizon!

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting outside a restaurant. The wind was blowing a little, and most of the ports were out of sight. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura.

"Sasuke...maybe we should tell them about..." Sakura said, but paused and fiddled with her fingers a little. "The baby." Sakura continued. Sasuke smirked, and was about to reply when they heard Naruto scream. The couple jumped up and ran towards the port where the pirate ship was.

"Sasuke...you don't think that Naruto acctually got on that pirate ship, do you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, Sakura sighed as the ports started to come into view, the pirate ship was starting to move out into the ocean. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

**On the Pirate ship**

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto yelled as he noticed the ship pulling out from the port. "Let me get off the ship!" Naruto continued. Mia burst into laughter, so did the rest of the crew.

"No...you see...I set a poisen gas bomb in that town...in less then thirty minutes...the bomb will explode over a 4000 ft. area and kill everything in that range." Mia explained. Naruto clenched his fists. "Why are you surprised? I don't have a bounty of 300,000,000 for no reason." Mia continued.

"Your a fiend! How could you do this to all of these innocent people! I could care less what your bounty is, i'm going to kill you, you rotten *****!" Naruto yelled and made a hand sign. "Multiple Shadow Clones!" Naruto yelled and about thirty clones, which was all the ship could hold, appeared around him.

"Well...men...attack!" Mia yelled. The men on the ship screamed in union and quickly charged at the shadow clones, the clones started to throw the men off the ship. "What the hell are you doing to my crew?" Mia yelled. The real Naruto appeared in front of Mia's face and punched her, Mia flew back and held onto the edge of the ship.

"Naruto Taijutsu Style: Uzumaki Supreme Kick!" Naruto yelled and jumped up into the air, but he froze. The woman from earlier had pointed at Naruto, and made him freeze. "What the hell? You shouldn't interfere! Thats rude!" Naruto yelled. He turned his head, and Mia was in his face.

"You know...if I scratch your cheek...there is a special type of poisen in my fingernail...that would rot your skin from the inside out..." Mia explained. Sweat was starting to roll down Naruto's face, Mia prepared to finish Naruto off, when a sword came in and blocked her hand.

"Naruto! You idiot! What did we tell you about getting on this ship?" Sasuke yelled as himself and Sakura jumped onto the ship. "So...this is the princess that we've heard so much about." Sasuke said as he turned his attention to Mia.

"Sasuke! Dont' worry about her, we gotta get off this ship and evacuate Port Town! This crazy ***** has a gas bomb that will take out a range of 4000 miles!" Naruto explained. Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

"Yeah...I did...now get your asses off my ship before I kill all of you! This is your only chance!" Mia yelled. All three shinobi quickly jumped off. Naruto looked to his left, a large ship was coming on the horizon. "Isn't that Toraji's ship?" Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't matter right now! We have to get this town empty, right now!" Sasuke yelled. The three shinobi found Sai quickly and ran into a large section of town.

"Ok! This is mandatory! There is a poisen gas bomb planted in this town!" Naruto yelled. The people stopped and then burst into laughter. "I'm serious! We have to get out of here right now!" Naruto yelled. "Damn it...we only have about 10 minutes left!" Naruto yelled, and then the people acctually got serious and the town went into complete and total panic.

**To Be Continued**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Evacuate Port Town! The Mission Ends!

**On the Pirate Ship**

"Perfect...the town is in total panic...ok men...turn towards that large boat over there, looks like it'll have a good bit of money on it!" Mia said with a large smirk on her face. The crew laughed and turned the ship. Mia looked back on at the panicking town. "Those fools...like we have the money to create a bomb."

**Back in Port Town**

"Hey! Everyone just calm down! Get your most valueable things and just get out of the area!" Naruto yelled. Sakura hit Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto fell of the table he was talking on and busted his face. "Ow...Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered.

"You idiot, there is a poisen gas bomb in the area and you expect these people not to panic? They just need a little help...thats all...not a leader, baka!" Sakura lectured. Naruto had a scowl on his face as he stood up, his nose was bleeding slightly.

"Fine then, Sakura-chan. But you know...I doubt that Toraji's ship is coming this way." Naruto said. Sai pointed out to the ship. Mia's pirate ship was running parallel to it. "That *****!" Naruto yelled. "Attacking a ship like that, who does she think she is?" Naruto continued.

"Thats what pirates do, Naruto-kun." Sai said, a gun shot was heard and the entire town froze. Naruto's crew quickly looked to see where the shot came from. A group of Jounin from the leaf village had arrived for back. They informed the group that there was no bomb in the area and they were taking their mission over from there.

A few hours later, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai returned to the leaf village, barely any repairs had happened, but the village was liveable again. Night was coming quickly, Naruto and Hinata went to their apartment, but all Naruto could think about was Mia and her pirate crew.

_What type of person does that? _Naruto asked himself. _She tricked us completely, robbed Toraji's ship, could have killed all of the people on there, and we failed our mission...is my future as a shinobi...questionable?_ Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips.

"N-Naruto-kun...I was thinking...I wanna try something..." Hinata said, Naruto smirked and turned out the light.

**The Next Morning**

"All right! Yesterday wasn't the best day ever...but it had its good points, but Today will be a great day! I'm sure of it!" Naruto announced as he got out of bed at almost noon the next day. Hinata was still in the bed, nude, with the sheets covering her. Naruto smiled and got dressed.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the steps to meet his team. "Sorry i'm so late, I was exhausted! So, Tsuande-sama wants to see us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and the team headed toward Tsunade's office.

**Other Parts of the Village**

Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and a few other shinobi were all sitting on a large hill. Shikamaru and Temari were cuddled together as they all ate a large brunch. Ino and Choji weren't speaking, so out of spite, Ino was flirting with Kiba.

"So...did Tsunade call of you in already?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone paused, looked at each other, and slowly nodded. "Its hard to believe...everyone thought that peace was acctually coming back to the world...until we found about Toraji's true allience." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah...its acctually hard to believe." Ino said. Temari almost had fire in her eyes as Ino approached to sit beside Shikamaru. "Oh, Temari...didn't see you there."

**In Tsunade's Office**

"Era of...War?" Naruto repeated. Tsunade nodded. "But, I thought things were becoming peaceful again! You said so!" Naruto continued. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook her head.

"Everyone thought so, Naruto...but things aren't looking good...we know now that pirates still roam the sea's...and we know that Toraji has a strong allience with the other large body of land, as it's Queen! There is no way this going to end up good...I think the New Breed was just the beginning." Tsunade said.

Naruto was in shock, and just turned around and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a few years."

**To Be Continued**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: The Era of War Begins ***END!***

That was the last we heard from Naruto, he told Hinata he was going to train for about 3-4 years this time, to make sure he could perfect some of his strongest jutsu, and now...before anyone could stop him, Naruto Uzumaki was gone, no one knew where he was going, I wonder if he even knew where he was going.

It was like the beginning of this story all over again, except the opposite, the Era of Peace is out of the world's reach, this is the darkest era to date that the world will have gone through, it was the Era of War.

But Slowly, time started to drag out, and nothing had happened, all we knew is that Mia killed the Jounin that tried to stop her from raiding Toraji's ship, well, Toraji wasn't on board! It turns out that Toraji was disugised as one of the pirates the entire time, Mia was picking her up!

Sakura and Sasuke welcomed a baby boy into their family eight months later, they named him Blaze, after the Will of Fire entrusted to their best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata also gave birth around that time, to a baby girl that she named Hanabi, after her now-dead sister.

Oh yeah, Hanabi, I forgot to mention her, she was one of the Jounin that was killed by the Mia pirates. Let me tell you, the Hyuuga clan was in shock, and Hinata was the most affected. That was the time that she needed Naruto the most, but he still wasn't back.

Two years passed, and the village was finally looking the way it did before the New Breed invaded, life was normal, and hardly anyone spoke of the deeds that the New Breed carried out during their reign over the world. Temari left the Sand village on good terms to become a Leaf Jounin with Shikamaru and their two children.

Three years had gone by when Sasuke and Sakura gave birth to their second child, this time it was a girl, that they named Hanna, but they had no reason for naming the child that, Sakura just wanted to have a baby named Hanna and Sasuke didn't object.

TenTen was a widow, and her child, Neji Jr, was turning four soon, he was already intrested in becoming a shinobi just like his Dad did, TenTen was proud of her son, and always wished that Neji could have seen him.

What was Naruto doing this entire time, you ask? heh, I thought I would never get the chance to see him for those four years, but about four months ago, Naruto visited me in the dead of the night. He told me that he knew everything that had happened.

When I asked him to stay in the village, Naruto said that he was almost done, and to tell everyone that he'd be back very soon. Well, I did what he said, and told everyone. The village was extactic! Naruto Uzumaki was returning!

Over seas, Mia and Toraji arrived about two months after the Port Town innicdent, before we could get anymore information, our spy was found out...and hung the second they discovered where we came from.

Finally, the four years passed. The Invasion of the New Breed was over...Konoha had been reborn by death...

**The End of Naruto: Invasion of the New Breed**

**The Story continues in Naruto: Rebirth by Death**


	52. Rewrite Chapter 1

(A/N: This is going to be a partial re-write of my most successful story, Naruto; Invasion of the New Breed. This re-write will be posted under the same story on and SaiyanIsland forums. It picks up for the final battles, so enjoy it slapnuts!)

**The Story To this Point:** Taking place many years after Shippuden, in an alternate universe of course, Naruto and friends have grown into young adults. With many years of peace and joy a new threat quickly emerged, called the New Breed. They brought back Zabuza and Haku, two former enemies of the Leaf shinobi. They also introduced a secret Uchiha clan member named Saburo. The New Breed (Lead by a ninja going by the name 'Temet' and his minions 'Monica, Jaiken, Edward, and others') launched an unsuccessful attack on the Sand village, but there were many casualties. Only weeks later the New Breed appeared again, this time in Konoha, and using a secret transport technique transported every single shinobi that could pose a threat into an alternate dimension. It's been almost an entire year since Naruto disappeared, and working together with the other sealed shinobi, they've cracked the seal to return to Konoha!

**Rewrite 1:** Naruto Returns!

"My people," Temet shouted from the top of the Hokage building, with his arms out stretched to the citizens of Konoha. "Today is the one year anniversary of my reign as Hokage! Today, my people, today… we celebrate!" he continued. The crowd gave him little reaction.

"Lord Temet," Monica said approaching her leader from behind, "We have received word for a dimensional rip has appeared in the forest just a couple of miles to the south."

"What?" Temet yelled, spinning around to face his right hand agent. He clenched his fists and could feel the rage building up inside of him. "Are you kidding me, Monica? Today is not the day for your stupid jokes!"

"I can promise you this is no joke," Monica said, "Do you think Jaiken would lie to us? After all, it was him that created the dimensional rips in the first place… maybe the shinobi we trapped there found way to come back."

"Impossible. There is no way any of them could escape Jaiken's jutsu, no point in suggesting such a trivial thing." Temet said and turned back towards the crowd. He looked down to see the streets almost completely empty. He clenched his fists even tighter and then took in a deep breath.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a voice called out from below and Temet paused. He looked down to see hundreds of teenagers that looked identical to each other fill up the street.

"This… this can't be… Naruto Uzumaki!" Temet shouted and Naruto looked up at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Yup, that's right! I'm back Temet and I'm here to take back the village!" Naruto shouted and pointed up at the current Hokage.

"Temet… I'll take care of the pest." Monica said and disappeared. Monica appeared in front of the army of clones and drew a huge kunai. "Come at me." She said and the clones eagerly charged. Monica started to destroy all of the clones quickly, until the real Naruto jumped up and punched her in the face, sending her flying into a wall. Monica jumped up and clashed he large kunai with Naruto's regular sized kunai. Both shinobi jumped back and glared at each other. Monica started to move, but she was frozen by a long shadow. She clenched her teeth when she noticed her opponent.

"All right Naruto… I'll take things over from here." Shikamaru said with a huge grin on his face. Naruto nodded and jumped up towards the Hokage's building, but two figures jumped through a window and slammed him down to the ground.

"Sorry Uzumaki." One of the figures said, with a female voice.

"But you stand no chance." The other said.

"Against us,"

"Because we can communicate with each other's minds,"

"A special ability we had at birth."

"We are the most powerful twin shinobi in the world!" the two twins said as they pulled off their masks and cloaks to reveal one female with red hair and the other with green hair. Besides their hair, the two of them looked identical.

"Great… just what I needed, two hot twins!" Naruto exclaimed as he got up from the rubble. "If you two want a fight, you just got one!"

Naruto pulled out two kunai and charged at the two twins, who quickly jumped in opposite directions. Naruto jumped to the left towards the green haired twin, with both kunai armed. The other twin quickly moved into strike, only to be kicked in the face by a shadow clone. The twins were caught off guard and Naruto quickly hit an uppercut on the green haired. The two twins jumped onto a rooftop and recovered from the taijutsu from Naruto.

"Nami… are you OK?" the red haired asked.

"I'm fine Brooke… I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and use our ultimate technique and finish off this brat!" Nami shouted and quickly formed a couple of hand signs, with her twin sister quickly catching up.

"Twin Style: Ultimate Fire Leaves!" they shouted in unison and a huge tree burst out from the building behind them. Naruto quickly jumped backwards and threw a couple of kunai and shuriken at the twins. The tree took the attack and then the branches and leaves caught on fire. Naruto got ready to fight, but the leaves started flying off the tree and towards him. Naruto threw up his orange jacket, which was quickly burned up, but it took the hit.

"He's a fast one!" Brooke exclaimed and quickly made a few more hand signs. Naruto jumped up in front of her and sent his fist flying for her face, but Nami kicked Naruto straight in the face, sending him flying into another rooftop. Naruto slowly got up to see the flaming tree pointing directly at him. Naruto braced himself for impact as the leaves shot out from the tree. Suddenly a thin figure jumped in front of him and spun quickly, making a huge shield around the figure and Naruto. When the person stopped spinning Naruto quickly shouted out,

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, "When you did get here? Boy, you sure did save my butt!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun… no time to talk." Hinata said and got into a fighting stance. Naruto ran up beside her and got into a fighting stance of his own.

"I'm not going to let you fight these two alone!" Naruto said, making Hinata blush slightly. Hinata and Naruto then turned their attention to the obviously angry twins, who were glaring at the two of them.

"Hold on a second, Naruto!" a voice called out. Naruto turned around to see TenTen jump up and join the two leaf shinobi. "You're the only one who can stop Temet… Hinata and I will take care of these two dimwits."

"What did you just say?" Nami yelled, her hair burning with rage.

"Thanks TenTen… watch yourselves… these two aren't push over's." Naruto said and jumped away from the fight. Nami and Brooke quickly tried to pursue, but TenTen threw a barrage of weapons their way, forcing them to avoid the weapons and lose track of Naruto.

Naruto was getting closer and closer to the Hokage building. Naruto quickly turned a corner and was face to face with Jaiken, the giant transporter of the New Breed.

"No one is going to be able to save you this time, Naruto… I'll finish what I started in Suna." Jaiken said slowly as he prepared to fight. Naruto clenched his fists, but also assumed a fighting stance.

_Next Chapter: Naruto vs. Jaiken! Can Naruto defeat the giant who defeated the entire leaf village by himself?_


	53. Rewrite Chapter 2

Rewrite 2: Battle! Naruto vs. Jaiken!

Naruto quickly made the hand sign for Shadow Clone, but Jaiken made the first move, throwing a huge weight at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped up and tried to kick the giant in the head, but Jaiken quickly walked to the side. Naruto almost crashed through a window, but tapped his foot lightly off the glass and lunged himself back at the giant.

"You can't hit me; there is no point in trying." Jaiken said as he dodged Naruto's fist once more. Naruto landed on the ground and rolled up his sleeves.

"You're faster than you look." Naruto said with a slightly smirk on his face.

"Don't let my size fool you… I am part of the New Breed after all." Jaiken said, pulling out a blindfold and wrapping it around his eyes. Naruto quickly clenched his fists and his smirk quickly faded.

"What's the big idea pal? Blindfolding yourself, are you that confident?" Naruto barked at the giant, who was now the one with the smirk.

"I fight better when I can't see." He replied and then sent a swift uppercut straight up above him, miles away from Naruto. "You are silent… did that punch finish you off?"

"You idiot, I'm all the way over here!" Naruto yelled, he was about to yell something else but Jaiken appeared behind him and sent a solid knee to Naruto's kidneys. Naruto screamed out in pain and flew forward, crashing into a wall near the Hokage building. Naruto slid down against the wall and started to breathe hard.

"Giving up?" Jaiken whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto turned in horror as Jaiken was sitting right beside him. Naruto tried to run, but Jaiken grabbed his leg and threw him into a building. Naruto was heavily injured from just two attacks and he landed on his knees and literally yelped in pain.

"This will finish you." Jaiken said as he appeared hovering about Naruto. Naruto's eyes grew wide as Jaiken suddenly smashed down into Naruto's gut, causing Naruto to cough up a large amount of blood. Jaiken walked off of the shinobi and pulled his blindfold off. He glared down at Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto was trying to crawl away to try and get to safety. Jaiken made a single hand sign and pulled off both of his gloves and slowly walked towards the crawling teenager.

"I'm going to send you back to where you belong," Jaiken said. "In the prison dimension… with the rest of your stupid friends, be gone!" he finished and then prepared to tap Naruto and send him away, but Naruto yelled loudly and Jaiken took a couple of steps back. Red chakra was pouring out all over Naruto's body, healing all of his wounds.

"Ha… I was just warming up you big oaf!" Naruto shouted and jumped to his feet, nailing his fist into the giant's face, sending him a couple of feet back. The red chakra slowly faded away, but Naruto's eyes turned a devilish red color.

"Even behind your fox you are destined to lose this fight." Jaiken said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"We'll just see about that!" Naruto yelled and quickly stuck out his right hand, where a Rasengan started to form. Naruto then stuck out his left hand, and a Rasengan started to form in that hand as well. "Wind Style: Duo Rasengan!"

"Weapon Style: Hidden Dragon Weapon!" TenTen muttered and pulled out a few scrolls. She did a back flip up into the air and let the scrolls unravel. The scrolls started to spin on their own and form a huge dragon like figure behind TenTen. TenTen made a couple of hand signs and the scroll turned into a huge dragon, made of kunai and shuriken. TenTen jumped onto the dragon's back and smirked.

"Is that a real dragon, sister?" Brooke shouted to Nami.

"No… it's made of weapons… so we can melt it!" Nami shouted back and made a few hand signs. Brooke nodded and made the same hand signs.

"Twin Style-" the two twins started to shout, but Hinata jumped up in front of Nami and tapped her slightly on the forehead. Within seconds, Nami jumped back with a frightened look on her face.

"What did you just do?" Nami shouted.

"I closed one of your chakra points… and now I'll finish the rest of them!" Hinata said and went into the 64-Palms stance.

Shikamaru stood still, glaring at Monica's slightly dirty face. Monica smiled and tried to move her arm, but then remembered her shadow was bound to Shikamaru's.

"This time… you can't run." Shikamaru said.

"Ha… don't try and bluff… I know you can't hold this shadow forever!" Monica barked back.

"I never said I was going to," Shikamaru replied, "But I don't feel like fighting just yet… so I think we'll wait for another few moments."

"Coward, that's what you are! You are nothing more than a coward! You are afraid of what a real woman can do!" Monica shouted. Shikamaru laughed in response.

"I've already seen what a real woman can do… and what're doing… isn't what I've seen." He said. Monica closed her eyes as the rage built up inside. Shikamaru quickly felt something was up and prepared to release his jutsu. Monica opened her eyes and raised her hand, Shikamaru also raised his hand.

"Wait a minute… what did you just do?" Shikamaru said in awe as Monica controlled the movements both of them made.

"I've reversed the jutsu into my favor… I'm in control now." Monica replied with a sweet smile.

"But… you didn't have this jutsu last time we fought! You used poison!" Shikamaru countered.

"I've learned a couple of new tricks since then… in fact… you could say I was a bit cat-like now." Monica said and licked her dirty hand. A huge and twisted smile appeared on Monica's face and she drew a kunai from her holder, and so did Shikamaru. Monica pointed the kunai at her heart, and Shikamaru pointed his kunai at his heart.

"You know what they say about cats, right?" Monica said and then quickly stabbed herself in the heart, and Shikamaru fought back from a brief moment before doing the same. Monica broke the jutsu and pulled the kunai out from her chest and dropped it to the ground. She licked her lips and stood over the fallen Shikamaru.

"They have nine lives." Monica started to walk away until something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see Shikamaru holding her ankle tightly. "What are you doing you idiot? There is no way you can survive a wound like that!"

"You know what they say about deer?" Shikamaru muttered.

"What?" Monica asked.

Naruto broke out into a run and charged at Jaiken, who quickly jumped up into the air. Naruto continued to charge in the same direction with both Rasengans at the ready. Jaiken quickly landed back on the ground and watched Naruto run.

"Got you now you giant oaf!" Naruto yelled from behind Jaiken. Jaiken spun around and was nailed in the chest with a single Rasengan. Jaiken stumbled back a little and Naruto revealed the second Rasengan and also nailed Jaiken with it. Jaiken spun around for a moment and then went flying backwards. Naruto's eyes returned to their regular color and he dropped to his knees.

"I did it… I actually beat him!" Naruto exclaimed in joy. Naruto got up and looked up at the Hokage building. Naruto took a single step forward and then looked at the rubble in front of him. Jaiken was not in the ruins of the building. "Oh crap!" he shouted and turned around into a punch to the gut.

"You aren't the only one who can hide behind clones." Jaiken said.

_Next Chapter: Naruto and Jaiken's battle continues! Can Naruto defeat the giant who was only hit once during the entire first round?_


	54. Rewrite Chapter 3

Rewrite 3: Battle! Shikamaru vs. Monica!

"Just how did you survive that?" Monica shouted at Shikamaru as he slowly pulled himself up from the ground. Shikamaru slowly opened up his vest to reveal a thin layer of armor, which only had a small hole in it, in which blood was slowly trickling out.

"Sorry… but you still can't outsmart me, you aren't any different than last time." Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face. _But she's still good… I can't let her get the upper hand at all… if I do… she might actually kill me this time… let's see… think Shikamaru! Remember how you beat her last time!_

_The location was Suna, and the wind was blowing harder than usual. Shikamaru jumped down from the building right after a huge explosion had erupted across the village. Shikamaru gritted his teeth and broke out into a run, heading for the village gates. He suddenly stopped and spun around to see Naruto fighting a thin figure in a black, leather cloak._

"_Naruto, what's going on?" Shikamaru shouted. Naruto jumped out of the way of an attack and landed beside him._

"_I have no idea who this chick is, but she's pretty strong!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Need any help?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Actually… I need to go help Sasuke with a giant a couple of blocks away… so I'll leave this woman to you, she's smart and tough. You should have your hands full." Naruto said and jumped away. Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the figure. The figure grabbed the hood of the cloak and pulled it down to reveal a young woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders. The woman also had bright blue eyes and slender figure. She jumped down from the building and looked dead at Shikamaru._

"_Looks like you'll be my new opponent… the boss may not like me fighting the fox brat… but I guess you'll do instead." The woman said._

"_You had the chance to stop him you know." Shikamaru responded, locking his eyes with hers._

"_But you would have set off one of your traps, right?" the woman replied with a smirk._

"_So you noticed them," Shikamaru said with a smile on his face. "Then you would have noticed that you've already stepped into one of my traps."_

_Shikamaru quickly made a single hand sign and his shadow leaped towards the woman's. The woman quickly jumped backwards and then into the air and on top of a building._

"_You can manipulate shadows? You shouldn't have revealed your best secret so early on in this battle… because I have a great memory." The woman replied._

"_Good, I didn't think you seemed that stupid. Well I hate to tell you woman, but I don't have the time to fool with you… so I think I'll just finish you off as quickly as possible. But I guess I should ask you what your name is." Shikamaru said._

"_My name is Monica… it's a pleasure to meet you… but enough formalities!" Monica shouted and quickly threw a kunai at Shikamaru. Shikamaru threw a kunai to counter hers, but suddenly Monica's went up into the air and started a dive straight towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped to the side and barely avoided the kunai. He noticed a purple liquid coming out from the tip._

"_So… you use poison to fight." Shikamaru said with a smirk._

"_You also figure out things fast… I can see this won't be an easy battle."_

"I think we can skip the formalities this time, Shikamaru." Monica said as he pulled out a couple of kunai dripping with poison. Shikamaru prepared himself for battle, but his injury in his heart was already dragging him down.

"Yeah… both of us have gotten stronger since our last fight in Suna… but I think the most important question is… which one of us got the strongest?" Shikamaru said and then pulled out a single large kunai.

"Your victory in Suna was a fluke… you used the sun to blind me and then bound my arms with string before using some kind of small ball to explode in my face… but I don't think you'll use any of those in your own precious village!" Monica shouted.

_She's right to a degree… my victory in Suna was a fluke. But what she's wrong about is my ability to use the Nara Explosion Ball. But I don't think I have any on me… only Dad knew how to make them, which explains the stupid name. My best bet is to bluff and see where things go from there._ Shikamaru said to himself.

"Is that so?" Shikamaru asked and then started to pull something out of his pocket. "Here we go: The Special Nara Explosion Ball!" he finished and threw a small marble like ball towards Monica. Monica quickly cut the ball in half and charged at Shikamaru.

"You think I can't tell the difference between that ball and a marble?" Monica barked and went to cut Shikamaru in the neck. Shikamaru took a small step back and avoided the first kunai. She quickly went to use the second but Shikamaru used his own kunai to block her halfway.

"I never said you couldn't… but you have sprung my trap!" Shikamaru shouted and quickly dropped the kunai, and made a quick hand sign. Monica stumbled forward for a moment and then felt the sun blind her eyes. Monica stepped back and screamed.

Shikamaru quickly sent his shadow after hers, but Monica suddenly threw a kunai with poison at Shikamaru. Shikamaru knew he couldn't dodge and he was quickly stabbed in the lower gut with the kunai. Shikamaru pulled the kunai out and dropped it to the ground. Shikamaru started to shake almost instantly… he grabbed his head and fell to his knees and screamed loudly. Monica looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"This time… you aren't getting back up."

"I'm… I'm not done yet!" Shikamaru shouted and tried to pull himself back up. Monica looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"You're going to die… my poison is always lethal." She said.

"Remember… when you said a cat has nine lives? Well… it takes great force to defeat a deer! And your simple poison isn't enough to stop me… not yet!" Shikamaru said and pulled out a small yellow ball from his pocket. Monica quickly jumped back.

"That ball! It's the same ball you used in Suna!" Monica shouted.

"You got that right… and if I'm going down… you're coming with me!" the weakened Shikamaru said and picked up the poisoned kunai. Monica quickly screamed and jumped towards the Konoha shinobi. She punched him in the face, making him drop the ball and the kunai. Shikamaru threw himself even further back. Shikamaru made a single hand sign and then braced himself for impact. Monica looked down in horror as the yellow ball quickly exploded, sending her flying through a few buildings. Shikamaru was also sent flying, but he was stopped by a huge tree that broke his flight. Shikamaru coughed up some blood and looked at the ruined part of the village.

"I didn't think it was actually the real thing," Shikamaru muttered to himself, "I took a good bit of damage from it, but she was hit directly… there is no way she could be walking away from a blast like that going off right beside her."

Suddenly Shikamaru slumped down and closed his eyes. A couple of feet away Monica was laying under a large amount of rubble. She was bleeding heavily from the head and was barely able to breathe.

"I can't believe he beat me twice… am I really that useless? Am I really that weak? No… I just need to break the seal Temet placed on all of us… and then I'd have more than enough power to destroy this entire village and kill Shikamaru!" Monica said to herself. She tried to move her arms to form a hand sign but they were crushed.

"No… there is no way… I don't think he survived the blast either… this isn't a loss. It's a draw." Monica muttered and closed her eyes. A few moments later her head slowly turned to the side and she stopped moving.

"Edward reporting!" a figure said as he entered the Hokage's office, where Temet was sitting and watching all of the action.

"You may speak." Temet said.

"We have received word from a scout that Monica has been defeated by the leaf shinobi Shikamaru Nara. He was also found near the initial battle scene, both of them survived but they are severely injured. What should we do?" Edward said.

"Heal Monica." Temet said.

"What of Shikamaru?"

"Kill him."

_Next Chapter: With Shikamaru defeated, the few leaf shinobi are down another fighter! Also, will Temet finally join the action?_


	55. Rewrite Chapter 4

Rewrite 4: Round 2! Naruto vs. Jaiken!

Naruto fell to the ground hard after the knee to the gut. He looked up at the giant, who was once again pulling off his gloves. Naruto tried to jump to his feet, but Jaiken placed his heavy foot on Naruto's back. Jaiken prepared to tap Naruto, but suddenly a shadow clone hit Jaiken in the back of the head. Naruto pushed his foot off and jumped backwards. Naruto held his gut as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"It's like you aren't using any chakra at all!" Naruto shouted, "There is no way anyone could be that strong without using at least a little chakra."

"You're right. I've barely used any of my power at all… because most of it is sealed away by a technique we have to get permission to unleash." Jaiken replied.

"Huh, are you really that powerful?" Naruto asked. A small smile broke out across Jaiken's face.

"Do you really want to find out?" Jaiken asked, "I'll show you a little bit… 5% will work."

"5%, is that all? Ha! I'll be able to wipe the floor with you at that level!" Naruto said with a lot of confidence.

"No… 5% is enough." Jaiken said. He closed his eyes and made a few hand signs. The ground started to shake and a couple of buildings quickly collapsed. Jaiken's eyes opened wide and his already large muscles doubled in size. Naruto took a couple of steps back as Jaiken's short hair grew slightly and his eyes turned completely white.

"He's… he's a monster!" Naruto muttered as Jaiken's transformation continued. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and Jaiken slowly raised his head towards the fox shinobi.

"Is this good enough for you?" Jaiken asked. Jaiken disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto turned around in horror as Jaiken appeared behind him and slowly kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto went flying up into the air. Jaiken vanished and appeared above Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge another kick, but Jaiken grabbed Naruto by the head and threw him straight towards the ground. Naruto landed on his feet and looked up to see Jaiken quickly diving towards him. Naruto jumped to the right and barely dodged the attack. Naruto created a couple of shadow clones to go attack as a regular Rasengan was formed in his right hand.

"These are nothing to me!" Jaiken shouted and the clones immediately vanished. Naruto quickly charged at Jaiken with the Rasengan, but Jaiken side stepped the move. Naruto spun around on his heel and tried to slam the jutsu into Jaiken. Jaiken grabbed Naruto by the arm and lifted him up into the air. Naruto screamed in pain as the Rasengan quickly faded away.

"Let me go you stupid oaf!" Naruto barked as his eyes turned red once more. Naruto kicked Jaiken in the gut, but Jaiken only held on tighter. Naruto gritted his teeth and let out a huge roar. Jaiken threw Naruto to the ground, but Naruto landed on his feet. A red chakra cloak was forming around Naruto, who started to lean down like an animal.

"Yes… show me that power… I want to face the Kyuubi!" Jaiken shouted.

"You're a dead man now!" Naruto shouted and charged at the large man. Their fists suddenly collided and the two jumped back from each other. Naruto clenched his fists as a single tail was behind him. Jaiken cracked his knuckles and taunted Naruto to charge. Naruto quickly fell for the bait and charged at the large man. Naruto quickly noticed the gloves were off and stopped his attack, but not before Jaiken tapped Naruto on the shoulder, making him vanish quickly. Jaiken smirked and slowly returned to his normal form. Jaiken turned around and started to walk away when suddenly Naruto burst out from the ground and hit a huge uppercut on him.

"Got you, you're finished now!" Naruto shouted as Jaiken staggered backwards. Naruto quickly formed a huge Rasengan in his hand and pushed it towards Jaiken, who tried to catch it, but was sent spinning backwards through a large number of buildings.

Naruto fell to one knee and started to breathe heavily. The fight had taken up a lot of the energy he had been saving to fight Temet with.

"I can't believe that guy was so strong… I mean, I knew he was strong but I didn't think he was that strong! I'd hate to fight him at 100% unleashed power since his 5% really kicked my ass." Naruto said and started to walk away when he suddenly heard a loud growl. Naruto spun around and saw Jaiken, now five times his normal size charging at the young shinobi. Naruto tried to jump to the side, but Jaiken was able to catch him by the lower gut and slam him down into the ground. Jaiken looked down into Naruto's eyes.

"You stupid blonde pest, you've made me unleash 40% of my power! I'm going to be in major trouble for this!" Jaiken shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto tried to get out of the giant's grip but he wasn't strong enough. Jaiken slowly started to add pressure, and Naruto found it harder and harder to breathe. Naruto's eyes grew wide as the giant's fists started to wrap around his neck even more tightly. Finally, Naruto closed his eyes and stopped struggling. Jaiken started to laugh and dropped the shinobi to the ground and waited for a moment before raising his foot and slamming it down to the ground.

"The Kyuubi brat is no more!" Jaiken exclaimed, and then lifted his foot to see that nothing was there. He quickly shouted in anger and looked around for the young, blonde shinobi.

"I've gotten tired of your games." Naruto said from inside a building. Jaiken turned his head to see Naruto standing in the shadows in the building right next to him. Jaiken smirked and punched the wall, which quickly collapsed. Naruto was bleeding heavily from the head, but he had a black line around both of his eyes, which were still bright red.

"This is one of my strongest forms: Sage Beast Mode!" Naruto announced and pumped his fist into the air. "It's more than enough to finish a low-life like you! Let's finish this you giant oaf!"

"You brat, I'm gonna break your neck this time!

"Sorry, but I have another appointment!" Naruto taunted and Jaiken charged. Jaiken prepared to slam his fist into Naruto, but Naruto countered and punched Jaiken multiple times in the face. Jaiken staggered back and Naruto kicked him directly in the chin. Jaiken started to fall backwards. Naruto quickly generated a Rasengan, but Jaiken kicked him hard and up into the air before Naruto could connect.

Jaiken quickly jumped up towards him. Naruto made a large amount of shadow clones appear and they launched themselves towards Jaiken. Three clones stayed up in the air with Naruto and started to create his strongest jutsu. Jaiken quickly destroyed all of the other clones. Naruto knew the jutsu wouldn't be fully ready, but Naruto would have to throw it anyway.

"If this doesn't work… it's all over!" Naruto yelled "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" and suddenly the jutsu was thrown. Jaiken raised an eyebrow at first and tried to catch the move with his bare hands. Blood started to fly everywhere and Jaiken was screaming with pain.

"What the hell is this? Activate: 75% Power!' he shouted and grew quickly but the Rasenshuriken was winning the battle. Naruto landed on a rooftop as the jutsu continued to slowly push Jaiken towards the ground. Naruto made a single hand sign and the jutsu doubled in size and power and quickly slammed Jaiken into a large building, destroying the surrounding buildings also.

"I can't believe I'm almost out of chakra! How am I supposed to save the village with only a fourth of my chakra left… and no sign of Sasuke." Naruto said to himself. Naruto started to leave the area when he heard a loud groan. Naruto froze on the spot and turned around in horror to see Jaiken, almost ten times his original size and heavily wounded emerge from the rubble.

"I will not… let you win this fight." Jaiken sputtered out. Naruto clenched his fists, feeling pity for this enemy that hated his guts.

"You're heavily wounded and obviously at 100% power. You should go ahead and retreat and heal up." Naruto said. Jaiken quickly showed anger in his face and his entire body started to shake.

"You think you can order me around? I'm only at 99% power, if I unleashed my divine form this entire village wouldn't be able to hold me in! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do Uzumaki!" Jaiken shouted.

"This fight is over. Don't you see yourself? You're going to die if you don't get some medical attention!" Naruto shouted in reply. Jaiken's eyes grew wide and he slammed his two fists together.

"I've heard enough out of you! Nisi: Vulcanus!" Jaiken shouted and he suddenly fell to the ground. Naruto quickly jumped down to check on the fallen giant. Suddenly, Naruto felt his feet and legs burn greatly. Naruto yelled loudly in pain and jumped up into the air and onto a building. The ground was turning into magma and Jaiken's body sunk deep into the center of the magma pool.

"How the hell did that magma get there? Was that his final jutsu? To try and burn me to death?" Naruto said in a joking fashion before the magma pool continued to spread and started to set entire buildings on fire before they sunk into the pool. Suddenly the pool stopped and started to boil before all the magma launched up into the air, revealing a giant Jaiken with red skin and fire as hair. Every part of his body was on fire. Jaiken started to laugh violently.

"Uzumaki… time for your death!"

Temet looked at the large figure of Jaiken's divine form from the window of the Hokage building. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"It looks like Jaiken has disobeyed an order… that's not like him. He must be in a dire situation to unleash his divine form." Temet muttered to himself. Edward quickly appeared in the room.

"Edward reporting,"

"Go on,"

"You aren't going to like this news master… but Shikamaru has escaped our custody. Our cameras indicate that he is traveling towards the site where Jaiken has unleashed his divine form… speaking of… if you don't close the seal on him soon he'll destroy the entire fire nation!"

"I'm aware of the situation with Jaiken. Go ahead and let Shikamaru rush into his death, once we have received word that both Shikamaru and Naruto Uzumaki have been killed I'll close the seal."

"But master, if our reports are correct Jaiken can't beat Naruto Uzumaki, even in his divine form!"

"I know, I'm letting Jaiken do this because he needs to die with some pride."

"Pride, that's what this whole thing is about? It's about Jaiken dying with pride?" Edward shouted. Temet turned and glared at him with menacing eyes. Edward quickly left the room with a look of anger on his face.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward… you are the one that will become the strongest of us all if you keep your temper under control."

"What the… what the hell has happened to this guy?" Naruto muttered under his breath as he started to take a few steps back. Jaiken quickly looked down at him and smirked.

"There is no escape!" Jaiken shouted and made a single hand sign. The magma that was on the ground started to shift and a magma clone of Jaiken's normal size jumped out and in front of Naruto. Naruto quickly felt the heat coming off of its body.

"This isn't good!" Naruto shouted and tried to jump backwards, but the magma clone lunged towards him. Naruto used a few kunai to stop the clone from connecting but Naruto was running low on supplies.

"Shit! All that time we all spent training and it looks like we still can't win!" Naruto shouted and punched the rooftop with great force. Naruto looked up to see a familiar figure standing between him and the magma clone.

"Lightning Style: Chidori."

_Next Chapter: Has the unthinkable happened? Has HE arrived at the battle scene?_


End file.
